19 jours plus tard
by Mynimus
Summary: Dix-neuf jours après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione est partie retrouver ses parents en Australie et Ron broie du noir au Terrier. Pourquoi tout ne se passait pas comme il l'avait prévu ? Pourquoi RIEN ne se passait JAMAIS comme il l'avait prévu ?
1. Dis quand reviendras-tu ?

Comme promis sur mon profil, début de publication de cette fic Ron/Hermione qui comporteras 12 chapitres. Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas mon autre fic "Le destin de Lily" dont la prochaine publication ne devrait pas tarder.

Le titre de ce chapitre se rapporte bien entendu à la sublime chanson de Barbara.

**Chapitre 1 : Dis quand reviendras-tu ?  
**

_Dis, quand reviendras-tu ?_

_Dis, au moins le sais-tu_

_Que tout le temps qui passe_

_Ne se rattrape guère..._

_Que tout le temps perdu_

_Ne se rattrape plus !_

* * *

Ce matin là, Ron se réveilla de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi et c'était encore à cause d'Hermione. De toute façon il dormait mal depuis dix-neuf jours que Voldemort avait été vaincu et c'était souvent à cause d'Hermione. Son dernier hibou, le seul qu'elle avait d'ailleurs daigné lui envoyer depuis son départ en Australie, empoisonnait son esprit depuis deux semaines.

_Cher Ron,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien pour moi. J'ai retrouvé mes parents et ils n'ont aucune séquelle du sortilège d'amnésie. Cependant, je ne pense pas rentrer tout de suite en Angleterre, j'ai besoin de les retrouver et d'oublier un peu toute cette histoire, loin de la magie._

_Comprends moi,_

_Hermione_

A chaque fois qu'il lisait le bout de parchemin, il avait envie de le chiffonner et de le jeter à travers sa chambre. Elle n'en avait donc rien à faire de lui ? Elle ne pensait pas que eux aussi avaient besoin de se retrouver ? Mais c'était dur d'être jaloux de ses parents, dans la mesure où il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle ait besoin de se retrouver en famille. Lui même n'était-il pas au Terrier avec toute sa famille et Harry ? Non, ce qui lui faisait mal c'est qu'elle mettait volontairement une distance entre eux - la poudre de cheminette et le transplanage n'avait pas été inventés pour rien. Ce qui le tuait c'est qu'elle parlait "d'oublier cette histoire". Mais lui ne voulait pas oublier ! De toute façon même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu. C'était complètement absurde ! Comment pouvait-on oublier une chose pareille ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione le fuyait, lui et toute la guerre contre Voldemort. Et cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Il passa un t-shirt "Canons de Chudley" orange vif et sale, qui jurait particulièrement avec ses cheveux - eux aussi loin d'être propres - et descendit petit-déjeuner. Il retrouva Harry, qui était déjà attablé devant un énorme bol de café fumant, puis grogna un bonjour à peine audible avant de s'asseoir face à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui répondit avec enthousiasme et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Harry était tout simplement resplendissant, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait pu être l'année dernière. Là aussi, le roux ne pouvait lui en vouloir : Voldemort vaincu, sa cicatrice apaisée, la reconstruction du monde magique, qu'est ce qui aurait pu entacher son nouveau bonheur ? De son côté et sans trop se l'expliquer, Ron ne partageait pas la liesse générale qui avait gagné le monde magique,.

A cet instant Ginny apparu et s'empressa de passer ses bras autour du cou de Harry, qui se retourna et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Ron plongea sa cuillère dans le pot de marmelade un peu trop violemment. Le jeune homme aurait préférer que ces deux là soient moins démonstratifs. Il devait avouer qu'il était aussi un peu jaloux, là encore, que les choses aient été aussi facile pour Harry : Ginny lui avait tout pardonné et tout le monde voyait leur couple comme la chose la plus évidente du monde. Pourquoi ce n'était pas aussi évident entre lui et Hermione ? Certes, à part son meilleur ami, personne n'était au courant de leur baiser durant la bataille finale. Ce fameux baiser... Celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis dix-neuf jours. Pour Ron, à partir de cet instant, il avait considéré qu'il était avec Hermione. _Être avec quelqu'un_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire après tout si le quelqu'un en question n'était plus là et refusait de communiquer avec vous ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un baiser langoureux et la rousse s'assit à côté du brun à lunette. Le côté vieux jeu et protecteur de Ron grogna en lui. Il était étonné du laxisme de ses parents, même envers Harry. D'accord officiellement ils faisaient chambre à part, mais le survivant avait rarement passé la nuit dans la chambre de Ron, chambre où il aurait dû normalement être. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant qu'on était plus au XIX° siècle et qu'il devait les laisser vivre leur vie. Hermione. Rien que de penser à elle lui faisait mal et malheureusement il y pensait très souvent.

- Ron, tu ne ressembles vraiment à rien, si je puis me permettre, intervint Ginny avec son tact légendaire, un bras toujours autour de Harry. Un peu plus et on va croire que tu es apparenté à la goule plutôt qu'à nous.

Il décida de l'ignorer superbement mais il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas forcément tord. Depuis quelques jours, il avait tendance à négliger complètement son apparence : ses habits étaient chiffonnés et il aurait eu grand besoin de se raser. Heureusement, à part Ginny, personne ne semblait trop s'en soucier.

Molly apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, un énorme chaudron remplit à ras bord de légumes.

- Bonjour mes chéris, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? lança-t-elle de sa voix enjouée.

- Très bonne, répondit Ginny avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Ron essaya de ne pas imaginer ce que Ginny avait pu faire pendant la nuit. Peut être qu'il se faisait des films et que sa sœur et son meilleur ami se contentaient de dormir ensemble. Et pourquoi pas jouer aux échecs sorciers ? intervient une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête. Stupide voix.

Molly entreprit de préparer le déjeuner sur la table déjà encombrée.

- J'espère que les autres vont vite descendre manger que je puisse débarrasser, soupira-t-elle.

- Oh de toute façon, répondit Ginny, il ne manque que Georges et...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il y eut un silence pesant. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le prénom manquant. C'est dans ces moments que Ron ressentait le plus cruellement l'absence de son frère et ils étaient fréquents. Ginny porta la main à sa bouche et Harry lui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos. De son côté, Molly préféra s'absorber dans l'épluchage des légumes mais personne ne fut dupe.

Ron regarda par la fenêtre pour masquer ses larmes. Il se demanda si un jour la douleur serait moins vive. C'était tellement affreux d'être tous réunis au Terrier sans Fred. Ils évitaient de trop en parler ou de le mentionner, mais comment oublier quand à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient le visage de Georges, son image s'imposaient à eux. Georges... Il était tout simplement l'ombre de lui même. Son activité principale consistait à être enfermé dans sa chambre et Ron pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les mots qu'il avait prononcés depuis dix-neuf jours.

Le roux vit Harry replonger ses lèvres dans le breuvage fumant et se rendit compte qu'il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Dans ces moments là son meilleur ami l'énervait. En fait le monde entier l'énervait. Son frère était mort et toute manifestation de joie lui était insupportable. Voilà pourquoi l'allégresse provoquée par la chute de Voldemort lui était étrangère et presque malvenue.

Heureusement, un arrivage massif de hiboux fit diversion et comme d'habitude la majorité des parchemins étaient destinés à Harry. Ce dernier ne chômait pas depuis la mort de Voldemort et Kingsley Shacklebolt, désormais ministre de la magie, lui envoyait un hibou quasi quotidiennement. A cela, venait s'ajouter les multiples lettres d'admiration et autres demandes en mariage, qui énervaient particulièrement Ginny.

- Attends celle là t'envoie carrément un photo d'elle en sous-vêtement ! s'indigna sa sœur en brandissant le contenu d'une lettre.

- Fait voir, fit Ron soudainement intéressé.

Erreur stratégique. Ginny eut un sourire réjouit et s'amusa à agiter la photo à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Ronichounet tu n'es qu'un gros pervers, je me demande ce qu'en dirait Hermione...

Ron se figea. C'était vraiment un coup bas de sa part de lui parler d'Hermione comme cela. Il vit à peine Harry qui donnait un coup de coude à la rousse avec un regard de reproche. Le sujet Hermione était quelque peu tabou entre eux, Harry se contentant de lui dire qu'il lui fallait du temps, qu'elle finirait par revenir, et autres phrases de ce genre qui ne l'aidait absolument pas. Pour ne rien arranger, Ron soupçonnait Ginny d'avoir reçu beaucoup plus de hiboux que lui de la part de la brune. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas soutenu. De toute façon il avait l'habitude qu'on pense que tout était de sa faute, après tout n'était-il pas Ron Weasley la goule aux capacités émotionnelles d'une cuillère ?

Pour reprendre contenance le jeune homme attrapa la Gazette du sorcier et lu les gros titre. Une phrase lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux : "_Rogue : Ange ou Crapule ? La biographie exclusive de Reeta Skeeter._" Voilà qui n'allait pas plaire à Harry.

- Lis ça, lança-t-il à son meilleur ami en lui passant le journal, satisfait malgré lui d'étendre sa propre mauvais humeur à son entourage.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Ron se prit une énorme giclée de café dans la figure.

- QUOI ! Comment ose-t-elle ? hurla Harry.

Il pesta ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se lever rageusement et d'attraper sa baguette. Ron se sentit coupable d'apprécier l'énervement de Harry. Il était assez égoïste pour ne pas supporter que son ami soit heureux quand lui même était au fond du trou. Le fait d'en être parfaitement conscient n'arrangeait rien.

- Je vais tenter de régler ça au ministère, ne m'attendez pas pour déjeuner Molly.

Bien évidemment Ginny le suivit et bien évidemment Ron se retrouva tout seul. A bien y regarder il n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait grand chose depuis le début du mois. Harry et Ginny passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et Ron se retrouvait régulièrement seul à ruminer son malheur et à penser à Hermione. Si on ajoutait le fait que le premier ministre n'en avait rien à faire de son avis et qu'il n'avait aucun projet pour l'année prochaine, le bilan était peu reluisant.

L'après midi fut morne et banale. Molly, agacée de le voir tourner en rond, le chargea de l'installation des tables pour le diner du soir. Apparemment, ils avaient invité Ted, Andromeda et le petit Teddy. Il y aurait également Neville et Luna. Sauf que Ron n'avait envie de voir personne. Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec le plus de mauvaise volonté possible puis alla chasser quelques gnomes pour se changer les idées.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Harry et Ginny furent de retour et la préparation du diner s'intensifia. Georges fit même une petite apparition à la grande joie de tout le monde. Vers vingt heures les invités commencèrent à arriver et le salon s'emplit de conversations joyeuses. Le centre d'attention était évidemment le petit Teddy, que Harry tenait dans ses bras en le regardant avec émotion. A côté de lui, Ginny lui présentait un hochet magique, qui changeait de couleur au rythme d'une musique que Ron aurait volontiers qualifiée de complètement crétine. Il se sentait exclu et cela lui faisait bizarre de voir sa sœur et son meilleur ami pouponner. Peut être qu'un jour cela deviendrait une réalité, même si vu l'âge de Ginny ce n'était clairement pas pour tout de suite. Non, s'il se sentait exclu c'est qu'il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait un avenir sauf lui. Ginny allait retourner à Poudlard ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry s'était vu proposer un poste d'auror et même Georges avait le magasin de farces et attrapes. Lui nageait dans l'indécision la plus totale.

Quand la sonnerie de manifesta une nouvelle fois il alla machinalement ouvrir, se disant cyniquement que comme cela il servirait enfin à quelque chose. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait clairement pas à rencontrer la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Hermione ?

_à suivre..._


	2. You just keep me hanging on

Merci à **Bouyachaka**, **Matsuyama**, **Titange013** et **Hermy62** pour leurs encouragements ! Ça m'a fait super plaisir. :)

**Blowyn** : Aaargh j'avais complètement zappé (ce n'était absolument pas fait exprès)... Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! Va falloir que je change ça du coup. ^

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson de Kim Wilde (personnellement je vous conseille la reprise de Glee, beaucoup mieux).

**Chapitre 2 : You keep me hanging on**

_Set me free why don't cha babe ?_

_Get out of my life why don't cha babe ?_

_'Cause you don't really love me_

_You just keep me hanging on *_

* * *

_- Ron ?_

De manière assez étrange, la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Ron fut : pourquoi ai-je mis cet horrible t-shirt "Canons de Chudley" ? Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une pensée tout à fait normale, dans la mesure où il avait toujours assuré, devant les commentaires acerbes de Harry et Hermione, que ce t-shirt était magnifique et lui allait parfaitement.

Cette dernière se tenait face à lui, une valise à la main. Elle n'avait pas tellement changée, à part un air un peu fatigué, ce qui aurait été étonnant en seulement dix-neuf jours, mais Ron avait passé tellement de temps à penser à elle et à l'imaginer que forcément la réalité était différente. Beaucoup mieux en fait. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ce qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé, plus... féminin. Il avait des sensations bizarres rien qu'en regardant ses yeux chocolats.

Comme un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux, Ron fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : prendre sa valise et l'inviter à entrée d'un grognement. _D'un grognement_. Il se serait volontiers mis des baffes s'il n'avait pas eu peur de paraitre encore plus stupide en le faisant. Voilà dix-neuf jours qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et il se comportait comme Haggrid - voir Graup.

- Euh, bonjour quand même, fit Hermione assez déçue.

- 'jour, répondit Ron.

C'était déjà un peu mieux. A cet instant, Molly débarqua et Ron fut poussé sans ménagement par sa mère qui serra Hermione à l'en étouffer.

- Oh, Hermione nous sommes si contents de te voir ! Mais un peu surpris, pourquoi n'as tu pas prévenu ? Enfin, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Hermione tenta de répondre quelque chose mais ces mots furent étouffés par l'étreinte de Molly.

- Lâche là, maman, tu l'empêches de respirer.

Hermione, enfin libérée de Mme Weasley, lança un regard reconnaissant à Ron qui en devint un peu plus rouge que d'habitude.

- Vous n'avez pas reçu mon hibou ?

Harry, qui s'était approché pour lui dire bonjour, intervint :

- Euh désolé Hermione, je pense que c'est à cause de toutes les lettres que je reçois. Elle a du se perdre dans la masse.

Molly évacua la question d'un grand mouvement de main tandis que la jeune fille prenait son meilleur ami dans ses bras au grand dam de Ron.

- Tout va bien, Hermione dormira dans la chambre de Ginny comme d'habitude.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard dépité ce qui énerva encore plus le frère de cette dernière. Toute la troupe rentra dans le terrier et Ron resta à la porte, la valise d'Hermione dans les mains. Il se sentait stupide, malheureux et déçu ce qui n'était pas un mélange très agréable. Pourquoi Hermione le traitait-il comme une simple connaissance ? Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à cela. Dans son imagination Hermione se jetait à ses pieds en lui demandant pardon et ils finissaient par s'embrasser passionnément. La réalité était bien trop différente à son goût.

Il monta la valise d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny ; quand il en descendit tout le monde s'était attablé et la brune racontait son voyage en Australie à un public captivé, notamment Arthur qui la bombardait de questions sur les moldus australiens. Le sort s'acharnant, Ron remarqua que la seule place disponible était en face d'elle, entre Harry et Luna.

Le jeune homme passa le pire repas de toute sa vie. Il fit tout son possible pour croiser le regard d'Hermione ou lui parler et cette dernière fit tout le sien pour l'éviter. La situation commençait à être ridicule et franchement énervante. Bien évidemment, pour ne rien arranger, Luna était partit dans un long monologue sur le Huruk Joufflu, créature très probablement inexistante, et Ron fut forcé de l'écouter d'un air poli et attentif.

La soirée se finit dans le salon et Arthur débouchât même une vieille bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient parti dans une grande discussion enflammée sur la reconstruction du ministère. Ron, que le sujet ne passionnait pas plus que cela, buvait son whisky à petite gorgée pour se donner bonne contenance. Il se contenta de fixer Hermione dans l'espoir qu'elle réagirait. Même si ce plan n'était pas très brillant c'était le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Ce fut un échec total et il ne récolta que quelques regards pénétrant de Ginny qui avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Les invités repartis, chacun remonta dans sa chambre et Ron s'affala dans son lit avec un bruit sourd, ce qui provoqua le rire de son meilleur ami.

- Franchement, Ron je crois que tu as un peu trop bu.

Le roux grogna puis se redressa en fixant le brun à lunette.

- J'en ai marre, dit-il abruptement. Je ne comprends rien aux femmes.

Harry eut un regard compréhensif.

- C'est Hermione c'est cela ? Je savais que tu m'en parlerais mais franchement je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Dans ses lettres, elle disait simplement qu'elle devait réfléchir et que tout s'arrangerait probablement à son retour.

- Quelles lettres ? fit Ron avec un regard noir.

Comprenant sa gaffe, Harry tenta de faire machine arrière.

- Aucune, je veux dire... enfin... si peut-être une seule.

- QUELLES LETTRES ?

Il capitula devant le regard déterminé de son meilleur ami.

- Elle a écrit à Ginny.

- Souvent ?

- Tous les jours... grimaça Harry.

Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour devant la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Alors comme cela elle s'isolait à l'autre bout du monde pour "oublier toute cette histoire" mais écrivait tout les jours à sa sœur ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence c'est _lui_ qu'elle voulait oublier. La vérité c'est qu'Hermione n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être avec lui et considérait sûrement leur baiser comme une erreur. Simplement, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, ce qui était de la pure lâcheté. Ou peut-être avait-elle pitié de lui parce qu'il venait de perdre son frère. De toute façon il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte et dévala les deux étages qui le séparaient de la chambre de Ginny, Harry sur ses talons.

- Ron ne fait pas ça, le supplia son meilleur ami, tu n'es clairement pas dans ton état normal.

Il n'en eu cure et enfonça la porte de Ginny plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit. Finalement, c'était assez agréable de se défouler après toute cette frustration accumulée. Bien heureusement pour lui, Ginny était dans la salle de bain à cet instant et il ne vit qu'Hermione en pyjama qui le regardait avec un air effaré. Il eut bien un soupçon d'hésitation, mais sa colère reprit vite le dessus.

- Toi ! fit-il assez théâtralement en la pointant du doigt, très fier de lui sur le moment.

- Ron, je...

- LAISSE MOI PARLER ! hurla-t-il. Ça te plait de m'ignorer pendant trois semaines, de m'envoyer un seul hibou et de me laisser poireauter pendant que mademoiselle bronze en Australie !

Hermione, pétrifiée par sa colère n'osait pas répondre, ce qui énervait encore plus Ron.

- MAIS REPONDS MOI ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça, tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi, JE ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? Tu n'es qu'une énorme lâche Hermione, même pas capable de me le dire en face !

La scène ressemblait de manière troublante à celle qu'il avait eu lieu l'année dernière lorsqu'il les avait trouvé grâce à l'Éteignoir, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés. Tout en criant de plus belle, il l'avait attrapée par le bras et avait commencé à la secouer sans ménagement. C'était décidemment beaucoup plus facile que de la regarder en face.

- Arrêtes tout de suite ! cria Ginny dans son dos.

Harry, complètement dépassé par la situation, était allé chercher la rousse qui venait de débouler dans la pièce. Ron se retourna vers elle, écumant de rage.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça !

Ginny répliqua en lui lançant un maléfice de Chauve-Furie particulièrement efficace. Il se retrouva entouré de chauves-souris le harcelant sans relâche.

- Libère moi du maléfice ! pesta Ron tout en battant des bras au dessus de sa tête pour se débarrasser des volatiles.

Elle dut le faire car les oiseaux disparurent et Ron se retrouva bêtement au milieu de la chambre, tandis que Ginny tenait Hermione au bord des larmes dans ses bras.

- Harry occupe toit donc du grand crétin qui me sert de frère.

Harry dut avoir un mouvement d'impuissance car la rousse grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à "les garçons, vous ne servez vraiment à rien" avant d'attraper Ron par la manche et de le trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle se contenta ensuite de le regarder en haussant les sourcils tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre le peu de contenance qui lui restait. Il aurait presque préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Quant à lui, rien que le fait de voir Hermione pleurer lui avait ôté toute velléité.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

C'était quand même incroyable l'influence que Ginny avait sur eux tous, parfois il plaignait même Harry, qui ne devait pas rigoler tout les jours. La rousse soupira, compréhensive.

- Ecoute Ron, je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes l'état d'esprit d'Hermione.

Ron l'écoutait, incroyablement attentif. Après tout sa sœur était une fille, elle devait s'y connaitre un peu plus que lui.

- Tu la connais, elle a tendance à tout rationnaliser, du coup elle ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec toi. Bien sûr qu'elle tient à toi mais tout s'est passé dans des conditions tellement particulière que finalement elle se sent un peu perdue, et on ne peut pas dire que tu es beaucoup fait pour la rassurer sur tes sentiments.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à son frère.

- Tu lui a envoyé des hiboux M. je-me-plains-qu'on-m'ignore ?

Devant l'air de Ron, elle en conclue fort justement que non.

- C'est bien les garçons ça, toujours à se plaindre mais sans lever le petit doigt !

Il y eut un silence et Ginny reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Elle a peur de perdre ton amitié, c'est à toi de lui prouver que tu es sérieux et qu'elle peut compter sur toi.

Elle avait raison. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Le Ron que Hermione avait embrassé dans les couloirs de Poudlard venait d'arracher des crochets de basilic pour sauver le monde magique. Ce n'était certainement pas l'épave qu'il était depuis quelques jours.

Il allait tout simplement la reconquérir et c'était le premier projet concret qu'il formait depuis dix-neuf jours.

_à suivre..._

* Libère-moi, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas chéri ?

Sors de ma vie, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas chéri ?

Car tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment

Tu me fais m'accrocher à toi


	3. Da ya think I'm sexy ?

**Alounet** : Oui, faut vraiment que je change ce petit détail, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le fait remarquer. :)

**Blowyn** : Héhé moi aussi j'aime bien quand Ron s'énerve...

Le titre est une chanson de Rod Stewart.

**Chapitre 3 : Da ya think I'm sexy ?**

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on honey tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on sugar let me know *_

* * *

En se levant Ron avait certes très mal à la tête, mais il se sentait également étrangement de bonne humeur. Du discours de Ginny, il avait retenu deux choses : rassurer Hermione sur ses sentiments à lui et la convaincre de ses sentiments à elle. Il considérait que la première partie avait été remplie par sa colère de la veille. Quand on s'énervait comme cela, c'est qu'on tenait à la personne, non ? Il décida que oui. Il ne lui restait, par conséquent, plus que la deuxième partie. Et pour cette partie là il avait un plan d'attaque.

Hermione se sentait perdue ? Elle avait peur de perdre son amitié ? Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait ? La solution était toute trouvée ! Il allait lui faire prendre conscience que tout ce qui se passait entre eux depuis quelques années n'étaient pas que de l'amitié, mais bel et bien de l'amour.

Il mit une belle chemise blanche et se coiffa avec soin. Il lança ensuite un sort de rasage et mis même un peu de parfum, qu'il vola sans vergogne à Charlie dans la salle de bain. Harry, le regardait avec un regard moqueur mais s'abstient de tout commentaire, bien trop content de voir Ron d'aussi bonne humeur. A la table du petit déjeuner, il s'assit gaillardement devant Ginny et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait passablement étonnée de sa nouvelle allure et Ron fut plutôt content de son petit effet.

- Pour hier... commença Hermione, visiblement décidée à s'expliquer.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un gros crétin, le coupa aussitôt le jeune homme en servant de café.

Il vit le regard encourageant de Ginny.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j'ai raconté n'importe quoi, poursuivit-il avec enthousiasme.

Sa sœur sembla aussitôt moins encourageante mais il l'ignora. Bon d'accord, il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit mais il fallait mieux passer l'éponge non ? Hermione, parut soulagée et le petit-déjeuner reprit normalement.

Bien décidée à mettre son plan à exécution, il fut tout simplement charmant du début à la fin. Il questionna Hermione sur son séjour en Australie et alla même jusqu'à lui étaler de la confiture sur ses tartines. Ginny le regardait d'un air effaré, Harry, de son côté, avait juste du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et Hermione semblait plus surprise qu'autre chose.

- Quels sont vos plans pour aujourd'hui ? demanda la brune à la cantonade.

Harry annonça qu'il devait retourner au ministère, Ginny comptait aller faire du shopping au Chemin de traverse et Charlie allait aider un ami dragonnier qui avait du mal avec un jeune Boutefeu. En temps normal, Ron aurait mille fois préféré accompagner Charlie mais conscient qu'Hermione irait sans doute avec Ginny il proposa à sa sœur de les accompagner.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Ronald Weasley ? demanda la rousse interloquée tandis qu'Harry et Charlie s'étouffaient dans leurs serviettes pour cacher leur hilarité.

- Ron tu n'es pas obligé... intervient Hermione

- Non mais c'est juste pour vous protéger, il y a encore des mangemorts qui rôdent, argua Ron qui commençait à en avoir marre des moquerie de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

- Oh Ron, protège moi des mangemorts ! minauda Charlie en prenant une voix de fausset et en battant des cils, ce qui obligea Harry à quitter la pièce précipitamment pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant son meilleur ami.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva entre Ginny et Hermione, qui parcouraient le chemin de Traverse en papotant sur les dernières modes de robe de sorcier. Bien évidemment, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Si au moins elles avaient choisit d'aller dans une boutique de sous-vêtement les choses auraient pu devenir un minimum intéressante, mais les deux jeune filles avaient apparemment décidé de visiter toutes les boutiques de prêt-à-porter de la rue. Aux yeux de Ron toutes ces robes se ressemblaient terriblement. Enfin, vers la fin de la matinée, il se retrouva seul avec Hermione tandis que Ginny était entrée dans une boutique de bijoux en promettant qu'elle "en avait pour deux minutes". Connaissant sa sœur, elle ne ressortirait pas avant un bon bout de temps. Il en profita pour s'adosser négligemment à un mur et souffler sur une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui retombait dans les yeux. Il avait déjà vu Bill faire ça et apparemment c'était jugé par la gente féminine comme "super cool". De son point de vue, c'était plutôt ridicule, mais bon, cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda Hermione un peu énervée.

- Faire quoi ?

- Agir de manière pas du tout naturelle ! Depuis quand tu mets du parfum et depuis quand tu aimes faire du shopping ! s'énerva la brune. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver !

Ron était passablement content qu'elle ait remarqué son parfum. Il considérait cela comme un signe très positif. Il eut un sourire en coin et lui répondit avec une voix pas du tout Ronaldesque :

- Mais pas du tout, je suis comme d'habitude !

Hermione le regarda avec un air exaspéré qui lui rappela fortement leurs années à Poudlard. Il n'aurait su dire combien de fois elle l'avait regardé avec ce regard là. La plupart du temps c'était pour lui signifier qu'il était stupide, mais quand même... Il soutint son regard sans ciller, elle n'allait certainement pas remporter cette bataille là ! Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il vit les joues d'Hermione rosirent. Lui-même se sentait assez troublé par l'instant. Il avait tellement attendu qu'elle montre enfin un signe d'intérêt pour lui qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Il avança d'un pas et ouvrit la bouche avec la vague intention de dire quelque chose mais son cœur s'emballa devant leur proximité. Il s'emballa encore plus en voyant que, pour une fois, Hermione ne se défilait pas et restait simplement là, plus rouge que jamais, à le regarder, les mains crisper sur le sac qu'elle tenait. Il aurait pu l'embrasser rien qu'en se penchant, et l'idée lui semblait plus que séduisante mais Ginny débarqua à ce moment là en grommelant que la boutique était nulle et que tout était moche. Elle stoppa bien vite ses récriminations en voyant la réaction d'Hermione qui s'était littéralement translatée d'un bon mètre à la vue de sa meilleure amie. Elle remarqua ensuite l'air gêné et plutôt content de lui de Ron et se contenta d'hausser les sourcils sans faire le moindre commentaire.

L'après midi fut sans histoire, Hermione s'arrangeant pour ne plus se retrouver seule avec Ron. Ce dernier eut donc tout loisir de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il souriait tout seul rien qu'en repensant à la réaction de la brune. Elle ne devait pas être si indifférente que cela et il se promit de retenter rapidement l'expérience.

De retour au Terrier, les filles s'empressèrent de montrer leur achat à Molly et Ron remonta dans sa chambre. Il vit avec plaisir qu'Harry était rentré et lisait un livre de Quidditch sur son lit. La conversation s'orienta logiquement sur ce sport et ils organisèrent immédiatement une partie dans le champ avoisinant, tout deux ravis de passer un moment ensemble. Ron prit bien évidemment la place de gardien pendant que Harry tentait de marquer des buts. Ils furent vite rejoint par Ginny, beaucoup plus douée avec le souaffle que Harry, puis plus tard par Charlie. La partie battait son plein quand Hermione apparue avec un livre à la main. Elle devait vraisemblablement s'ennuyer pour préférer venir les voir jouer plutôt que de rester dans sa chambre. Ron, qui jusque là n'avait pas été particulièrement brillant enchaina alors un nombre de feinte et de figure impressionnant. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione après avoir arrêté un tir de Ginny en effectuant un looping et vit avec plaisir qu'elle le regardait. Bien évidemment, les trois autres enchainèrent des plaisanteries à peine voilée sur sa soudaine habilité mais il était bien trop heureux pour y prêter attention.

Le soir tombant, les quatre joueurs durent abandonner la partie et rentrer au Terrier. Etant arrivé par balais, il semblait logique qu'ils fassent le chemin de retour par le même moyen de transport, mais Ginny s'inquiéta du sort d'Hermione. Ron se proposa généreusement de raccompagner la jeune fille et s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter les commentaires des trois autres. S'ils en firent, il ne les entendit pas et fut soulagé de les voir s'en aller. Il vola alors jusqu'à Hermione qui rassemblait ses affaires.

- Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied, je te raccompagne en balai, lui dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ron, le coupa Hermione assez sèchement, je sais encore transplaner.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très bête. Il avait complètement oublié ce fichu transplanage. Il tenta une dernière cartouche.

- Oui, mais tu ne préfères pas rentrer avec moi...

Hermione ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans prononcer un son.

- Allez grimpe, je te promets que je ne volerais pas trop haut, fit-il plus pressant.

- Bon dans cas d'accord, grommela Hermione. Mais pas trop vite non plus !

Ron acquiesça avec empressement et aida la brune à grimper derrière lui. Cette dernière s'accrocha à sa taille et il eut l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Le retour au Terrier fut beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Arriver à destination, il se posa délicatement à l'arrière de la demeure. Hermione, durant le voyage, avait complètement enroulé ses bras autour de lui et posé sa tête sur son dos. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il dit doucement :

- On est arrivé.

Hermione eut un sursaut et se dégagea.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, j'ai encore un cerveau figure toi !

Ron commençait à en avoir marre qu'elle se cache derrière des sarcasmes. Il se dégagea du balai et se retourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard décidé. Hermione dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire car elle perdit son air exaspéré et devint presque suppliante.

- Non Ron, ne fait pas ça...

Ne l'écoutant pas, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et posant une main sur sa joue l'attira doucement vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent presque aussitôt. Ron ressentit avec délice une vague de chaleur le parcourir. Merlin ! Il ne pensait pas ressentir cela encore une fois... Le baiser fut chaste et rapide, Hermione se dégageant précipitamment de son étreinte.

- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sa voix était mal assurée et son souffle court.

- Et pourquoi cela ? l'interrogea Ron, pressant.

- Ce n'est pas... raisonnable.

- Et depuis quand je suis raisonnable ?

Il reprit ses lèvres et Hermione lâcha rapidement prise. Avant de s'envoler vers le septième ciel, Ron eut rapidement la pensée qu'il avait quand même un peu profité de la situation. Mais son cerveau se mit rapidement sur pause en sentant les mains d'Hermione dans ses cheveux.

_à suivre..._

* Si tu veux mon corps et que tu penses que je suis sexy

Alors viens chéri et dis le moi

Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, viens simplement et touche moi

Aller trésor laisse moi savoir


	4. Granger Danger

** Elythie** : Oh merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça ! C'est aussi ce qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire cette fic, parce que je ne croyais pas au coup du "Ron et Hermione se mettent ensemble à la fin de la guerre et tout se passe bien". Après j'espère aussi les faire un peu évoluer au cours de la fic.

Le titre vient d'une chanson de "A Very Potter Musical" (pour ceux qui connaisse une petite allusion est caché dans ce chapitre). :)

**Chapitre 4 : Granger Danger**

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured_

_Something deep inside has changed_

_They've open wide but hold that trigger_

_This could mean_

_Danger! I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I think I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

* * *

- Echec au roi ! lança Harry, triomphant.

Ron reporta aussitôt son attention sur le jeu. Il se rendit compte, avec exaspération que son meilleur ami était en train de gagner.

- Reine en F5 répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

La pièce se déplaça de quelques cases et au terme d'un combat court mais féroce mis à bas le fou d'Harry. Ce dernier se plongea alors dans une intense réflexion devant la nouvelle configuration. Ce laps de temps permis au roux de se replonger dans sa contemplation d'Hermione qui discutait avec son père et Charlie à l'autre bout de la table, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Il vit avec plaisir la brune jeter un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction puis se reporter, un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel, sur la conversation. Bien évidemment, il repensa aussitôt aux évènements qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Après leur baiser, comme la nuit tombait, Hermione avait préféré rentrer de peur "que les autres s'inquiètent". Ron lui avait alors pris la main, geste dont il était particulièrement fier, et ils étaient retourner au Terrier sans échanger un mot. Devant la porte de la demeure, Hermione lui avait brusquement lâché la main et depuis les deux faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le roux ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Ginny déboula à cet instant dans la cuisine :

- Incroyable, on se croirait dans une maison de retraite.

Elle balaya la pièce de ses yeux bruns.

- Je ne sais pas qui est le pire ceux qui jouent aux échecs ou ceux qui boivent du _thé_.

- Ceux qui jouent aux échecs ? Ceux qui gagnent aux échecs ! intervint Harry en avançant fièrement un pion, mettant ainsi Ron en échec et mat.

- Ce jeu est nul, commenta ce dernier avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible.

Ginny secoua la tête de désespoir tandis que le roi de Ron déposait son épée sur le sol en signe de rémission.

- Sérieusement il faut faire quelque chose ! Ce soir on sort !

- Oh non... grogna Ron qui aurait largement préféré passer la soirée au Terrier.

Il voyait mal comment poursuivre ce qu'il avait si bien commencer avec Hermione s'ils partaient en groupe. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois que Ginny avait décidé quelque chose, il était plus difficile de vaincre un dragon en lui chantant une chanson que de lui faire changer d'avis. Ils optèrent donc pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Charlie, qui avait gentiment accepter de les accompagner devant la réticence de Molly à les laisser partir, se retrouvèrent devant le Terrier. La rousse en avait profité pour se changer et arborait désormais une robe noire et moulante dont la longueur déplaisait fortement à Ron, mais apparemment pas à Harry vu les regards que ce dernier jetait à sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière prit la direction des opérations :

- On transplane et on se retrouve là-bas, ça vous va ?

Ron commençait à en avoir marre de la voir tout diriger. Il était de toute façon passablement énervé d'être contrarié dans ses plans. Il attrapa alors Hermione par la taille et transplana avec elle. Le voyage fut, pour un transplanage, assez supportable, Ron ayant du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille. Arriver à destination la brune s'écarta de lui passablement énervée.

- Ron ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans l'arrière-cour du chaudron baveur. Hermione poursuivit sur le même ton :

- Et puis qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Où sont les autres ?

- Détends toi, on va les retrouver, répondit Ron dune voix douce.

- Mais qu'est ce que...

Le roux lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Il se dit que s'il avait au ce moyen de la faire taire à sa disposition avant, cela lui aurait bien facilité la vie. Sans rompre le baiser, il se rapprocha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Dis donc les jeunes ne vous gênez surtout pas !

Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur venait de débouler dans la cour. A contre cœur, Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et répondit avec aplomb :

- On s'était perdu.

Tom plissa les yeux, visiblement pas dupe, et marmonna tandis que Ron entrainait la brune vers la salle principale de l'auberge :

- Il y a des chambres pour ce genre de chose...

Le roux vit Hermione rougir violemment et se détacher de la main qui enserrait la sienne. Elle passa ensuite devant lui et marcha résolument vers la table où les trois autres étaient assis devant une chopine de Bièraubeurre. Ron la suivit, un pincement au cœur. Il hésita à lui passer un bras autour des épaules en s'asseyant mais il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de la mettre devant le fait accompli.

Une demi-heure plus tard la conversation allait bon train, Charlie racontant ses derniers exploits de dragonniers. Ron, de son côté, ne suivait que d'une oreille. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il attrapa la main d'Hermione sous la table. Il attendit quelques instant mais comme la brune ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire, il caressa doucement sa paume avec le pouce. Content de sa réussite, il se demanda quand même pourquoi Hermione refusait tout geste d'affection devant les autres mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier en cachette. Il devait s'avouer à lui même que leur relation avait pris un tour étrange, qui n'était clairement pas celui qu'il espérait. Même s'il pressentait au fond de lui qu'il lui faudrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement pressé de le faire.

Le groupe pris ensuite la direction d'un bar où Charlie devait retrouver des amis. L'endroit était sombre et enfumé, Ron jura même apercevoir un vampire au fond de la salle.

- Oui, bien sûr, et pourquoi pas des mangemorts ? ironisa Ginny avant de prendre Harry par la main pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse.

Harry émit une protestation à la grande joie de Ron, ravi que son meilleur ami retrouve un peu de volonté propre.

- Ouais, nous on est des mecs, on danse pas, renchérit le roux.

Hermione et Ginny, dans un magnifique ensemble, émirent un soupir exaspéré. La rousse lança un regard noir à son frère avant de se retourner vers Harry et de le regarder intensément. Ron connaissait bien ce regard qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait quelque chose. A sa grande surprise, le brun capitula assez vite :

- Bon cinq minutes alors...

Ron se retourna, horrifié, vers Hermione tandis que le couple s'éloignait.

- Non mais t'as vu ça ! Il a autant de volonté qu'un Boursouflet ! Tu veux que je te dise cette fille est maléfique, une robe noire et hop... Elle se comporte comme une... comme une gourgandine !

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ron tu es conscient de parler comme ta mère là ?

Le jeune homme se défendit comme il put mais continua à se faire taquiner par Hermione. Il se sentait bien. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté normalement, comme avant. Ils parlèrent ensuite un peu plus sérieusement de la relation de Ginny et Harry.

- Franchement j'ai l'impression de perdre mon meilleur ami, pas toi ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Je ne sais pas, il a le droit d'être heureux. Et puis, je suis là non ?

Le roux lui jeta un regard troublé qui mit fin à l'ambiance détendue qui s'était instaurée entre eux. La jeune fille sembla aussitôt plus mal à l'aise et se mordit la lèvre en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Ils étaient en fait dans un recoin assez sombre du bar. Charlie était accoudée au comptoir avec ses amis et Ginny et Harry dansaient enlacés plus loin. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Ron se colla au corps d'Hermione et enlaça sa taille pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla la jeune fille un peu paniquée, sans pour autant se défaire de cette étreinte.

- Je danse avec toi, répondit Ron en amorçant un mouvement de rotation qui ressemblait très vaguement à un slow.

Timidement Hermione plaça ses mains sur le coup de Ron qui sentit son souffle se faire plus anarchique. Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur du bar où simplement l'intimité entre lui et la jeune fille mais il sentait un besoin presque pressant de lui parler, d'exprimer un peu ses sentiments.

- Tu sais j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas t'avoir invité au bal de fin d'année...

La brune lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Vraiment ?

Elle eut ensuite un petit sourire en coin que le jeune homme jugea adorable.

- Peut être est ce parce que tu venais à peine de te rendre compte que je suis une fille.

Il rougit à l'évocation de ce souvenir puis resserra son étreinte.

- Je m'en rends compte maintenant... dit-il doucement avant de pencher ses lèvres vers celles, si attirantes d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se dégagea violemment en jetant des regards paniqués autour d'eux.

- Non, Ron !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione en remettant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. C'est simplement que l'on n'a pas vraiment parlé de... tout les deux. Je ne veux pas que les autres soit au courant avant qu'on... Enfin tu comprends ?

Ron, qui ne comprenait absolument rien, paniqua complètement à ces paroles. Il refusait de la voir s'éloigner et risquer de redevenir la loque qu'il avait été. Qu'y avait-il à discuter ? Pour lui, la situation était comme elle aurait dû être, être avec elle était... naturel, dans l'ordre des choses et il n'y avait pas à en débattre. Un doute affreux le saisit, peut être ne l'aimait-elle pas, en tout cas pas autant que lui...

- Je ne sais pas... souffla Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas quoi ? Si elle l'aimait ? Pour Ron cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé : elle n'était pas indifférente ! Il avait la sensation que la situation lui échappait. Il attrapa sa main vivement et la serra avec désespoir.

- Hermione je...

Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Il savait que c'était exactement le bon moment.

- Je t'aime... bien.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Bien ?

C'était nul ! C'était complètement nul ! Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de dire ça ? Il voyait la déception sur son visage. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais ne surtout pas en rester là. Il fit donc la seule chose qui jusqu'ici avait plutôt bien marché : il l'embrassa. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la brune tenta de se soustraire soufflant que l'endroit était mal choisit. Devant sa réaction, Ron énervé de se sentir une fois de plus repoussé transplana vers le Terrier. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron et ce dernier reprit ces lèvres, avant qu'elle ait pu protester. Là au moins il n'y avait personne à part eux deux. Il ne voulait pas discuter, il voulait juste être avec elle, qu'est ce qu'il y avait de compliqué à comprendre ?

Il passa l'une de ses mains sous son chemisier et commença à caresser sa peau. Hermione, visiblement réceptrice à ses caresses, gémit tout contre ses lèvres. Il sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans son dos et perdit complètement la raison. Enfin elle le touchait, elle abandonnait ses stupides réserves, enfin elle l'acceptait. Rendu fébrile par le désir, il ôta maladroitement sa chemise. Les mains d'Hermione se posèrent aussitôt sur sa peau claire tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Il aimait ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son visage, il aimait qu'elle murmure son prénom à son oreille, il aimait ses mains douces sur sa peau, il aimait tout d'elle. Sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur son lit et lorsqu'il sentit la peau d'Hermione contre la sienne, il dit adieu à ses derniers lambeaux de raison.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que la situation lui échappait complètement.

_à suivre..._

* À croire que mon regard est ensorcelé

Il y a quelque chose en moi qui change

Soudain j'y vois clair mais attendez une minute

Ne me dites pas que...

Danger ! Je tombe amoureux

Je crois que je tombe amoureux

D'Hermione Granger


	5. Don't Speak

Merci à **Elythie** et **Nawell** pour leur reviews !

Le titre est tiré d'une chanson de No Doubt. Pour une fois, j'aurais carrément pu mettre toute la chanson.

Chapitre 5 : Don't Speak

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

_Dont speak_

_I know just what youre saying_

_So please stop explaing_

_Dont tell me cause it hurts_

_Dont speak_

_I know what youre thinking_

_I dont need your reasons _

_Dont tell me cause it hurts *_

Étrangement, son œil captait d'infimes détails sans pour autant réussir à reconstruire une image d'ensemble. La poussière qui dansait dans la lumière arrivant à flot dans la chambre, le orange de ses affiches canons de Chudley, les pralines Longue-Langue qui trainaient sous la commode, les reflets dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione.

Son cerveau eut un instant d'absence, puis tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Ils étaient flous, pas dans le bon ordre mais bien présent dans son esprit. Cela lui laissait une impression à la fois douce et désagréable, il aurait préféré qu'ils soient plus précis, plus réels. Sous cette forme, cela aurait pû tout aussi bien être un rêve. Mais ce n'en était définitivement pas un.

S'il avait été dans un des stupides livres à l'eau de rose que lisait Ginny, la fameuse collection "Amours Sorcières", c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione se serait réveillée. Ils auraient échangées quelques mots du style "Salut, toi !" ou "Hey !" avant de se sourire amoureusement. Malheureusement, Hermione dormait profondément et Ron n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas rester allonger à ne rien faire à part ressasser dans sa tête ce qu'il était sensé faire quand elle se réveillerait. Paradoxal. En plus de tout cela, son bras était coincé sous la tête d'Hermione et il commençait à vraiment être ankylosé. Le jeune homme se dégagea doucement puis resta bêtement allongé au bord de son lit, immobile. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler avec Harry mais il se voyait mal allez le voir et lui dire : "Hey Harry qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire quand on se réveille auprès d'une fille ? Ah oui la fille c'est Hermione. Ouais on est ensemble. Enfin, non mais on a couché ensemble." Coucher ensemble. Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était bien plus que ça mais finalement cela s'y ramenait. Rien que le fait de formuler l'idée le paniquait.

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'Hermione était partie en Australie Ron se répéta que non, _cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela_. Alors bien entendu comme il ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire, il se leva s'habilla et descendit petit-déjeuner. La routine, quoi. C'était agréable de s'y raccrocher.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ne croisa personne et réalisa qu'il était très tôt. Quand Charlie descendit à son tour et lui proposa de l'accompagner visiter une réserve de dragon, Ron sauta sur l'occasion pour fuir. Oui il fuyait, mais finalement Hermione avait la même chose en partant en Australie non ?

La journée fut longue. Dans l'idéal il aurait aimé parler de la situation avec Charlie mais ce dernier était si passionné par les dragons que c'était peine perdue.

- Et là tu vois c'est un Pansedefer Ukrainien, le plus gros des dragons. Il pèse six tonnes et son cœur est particulièrement recherché pour la fabrication des baguettes.

Ron n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il avait presque envie de hurler à son frère : "Hé ! J'ai fait l'amour avec la fille de mes rêves, je devrais être heureux, alors pourquoi j'ai juste envie de m'enterrer dans un trou et de ne plus en sortir ?" Sauf que Charlie s'intéressait plus aux dragons qu'aux filles ; c'est en réalité avec Bill qu'il aurait pu à la limite en parler, si ce dernier et Fleur n'avaient pas été à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Quand enfin ils prirent le chemin du retour et arrivèrent au Terrier, Ron avait l'impression que son estomac s'était replié sur lui-même. Ils furent accueillis par Molly Weasley :

- Vous étiez où ? On doit partir dans quinze minutes au ministère !

- Au ministère ? répéta un peu bêtement Charlie.

Mauvaise réponse. Devant leur mère Ron savait pertinemment qu'il fallait mieux s'écraser et attendre que ça passe. Comme prévu, Molly devint encore plus rouge et se mit à crier :

- Oui au ministère ! Vous avez donc oublié que la cérémonie était aujourd'hui !

Charlie marmonna des excuses. De sa part l'oubli n'était pas étonnant, entre les dragons et une soirée au ministère sa mémoire était très sélective. De son côté Ron se demanda comment il avait pu oublier cette stupide "Cérémonie de la victoire". Le ministère avait choisit cette date pour commémorer les morts de la Bataille de Poudlard et se réjouir de la défaite de Voldemort. Mais c'était trop tôt. il ne voulait pas penser à Fred, il ne voulait pas se réjouir de quoi que ce soit.

Il s'éclipsa vers sa chambre et fut soulagé de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. À l'intérieur, Harry, vêtu d'une robe de soirée vert bouteille, s'afférait à discipliner ses cheveux noirs.

- Hey Ron, ça va ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que vous alliez visiter une réserve de dragons !

Il se retourna vers Ron et avisa son teint pâle.

- Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre. Si c'est à cause de la soirée, t'inquiètes je suis aussi peu enthousiaste que toi, mais bon au moins on reverra les autres. Oh et ta tenue de soirée est sur ton lit.

Son lit. Il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Son réveil lui paraissait incroyablement loin et vague. Mécaniquement il enfila sa tenue, d'une horrible couleur bordeaux, et marmonna à l'intention de Harry qu'il était juste fatigué.

Quand ils redescendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine le regard de Ron fut attiré comme un aimant par Hermione. Elle se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle aérienne, les cheveux relevés en un délicat chignon. Ses yeux chocolat se tournèrent vers lui. Il y lu de la surprise puis tout de suite après de la haine avant de se détourner vivement. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus de mal.

- Sérieusement Ron, tu vas y aller comme ça ? intervint Ginny, elle même habillée d'une robe bustier noire.

- Occupe toi de ta baguette, toi ! répondit il assez sèchement.

- Allons les enfants du calme ! dit Molly. Bon tout le monde est prêt ? On prend la poudre de cheminette et on se retrouve là-bas.

Il suivit machinalement le mouvement de foule et se retrouva dans le hall du ministère, magnifiquement décoré pour l'occasion. Des tentures dorées descendaient en vague du plafond vers le parquet parfaitement ciré tandis que des elfes de maison - au grand désespoir d'Hermione - passaient entre les convives, proposant des mets visiblement tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Mais ce qui retint plus particulièrement l'attention de Ron fut la statue monumentale en or massif qui trônait au milieu du hall. Elle représentait Harry pointant sa baguette vers le ciel, victorieux, Voldemort gisant dans une posture grotesque à ses pieds. Un épitaphe, gravé sur le socle, couronnait le tout : "À Harry Potter, la communauté magique reconnaissante." Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami qui regardait également la statue, la bouche ouverte dans une expression horrifiée.

- Dites moi que c'est une blague ! Pitié !

Ils n'en eurent pas le temps car à ce moment là Kingsley Shacklebot, avisant Harry, se précipita vers eux, un large sourire sur son visage.

- Harry ! Molly ! Arthur ! Je suis ravi de vous voir !

Il entraina ensuite Harry à sa suite et Ron l'entendit distinctement lui souffler à l'oreille : "Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la statue..." Amusé, le roux se retourna vers sa famille, mais se rendit compte que chacun partait de son côté. Il se retrouva bientôt uniquement en compagnie de Ginny et Hermione. Essayant désespérément de faire comprendre à sa soeur qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, il fut coupé dans sa tentative par une voix trainante.

- Tiens Weasley, où a tu trouvé ta robe ? Dans une poubelle ?

Le trois jeunes sorciers reconnurent à leur grand déplaisir Drago Malefoy, qui les toisait avec son regard méprisant habituel. Ron savait que la famille Malefoy avait échappé de justesse à la prison grâce à l'aide de Narcissa durant la bataille de Poudlard, mais pour le roux cela ne changeait rien. La place de tout Malefoy était derrière les barreaux.

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas allez te plaindre à ton père ? Ouh je suis terrifié... renchérit Drago.

Ron pensait jusque là, naïvement, que Drago était reconnaissant d'avoir été sauvé du Feudeymon, mais cette reconnaissance, si elle existait, devait être limité uniquement à Harry.

- Laisse tombé Ron, intervint Ginny, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le blond tandis qu'Hermione restait étrangement silencieuse.

- Et si on vérifiait que je maitrise toujours le maléfice de Chauve-Furie ?

Drago eut un rictus de peur et s'éloigna, visiblement peu enclin à tenter l'expérience. Ginny s'éclipsa à son tour expliquant que le serpentard l'ayant énervée, il fallait qu'elle aille boire un verre pour se calmer. Ron se retrouva donc seul avec Hermione qui le fixait d'un air neutre. C'était finalement encore pire, il aurait préférer qu'elle le frappe ou s'énerve ou pleure. Osant affronter ce regard froid, Ron se tourna vers elle et prit la parole :

- Euh... Il faut qu'on parle ?

Sa voix était décidément trop aigüe. La brune perdit alors son sang froid et fermant les yeux quelques secondes les rouvrit le regard plein de ressentiment.

- Qu'on parle ? Je ne sais pas, tu ne préfères pas aller voir des dragons ? _Des dragons_. Sérieusement Ron ? Tu n'as donc pas penser une seule seconde à ce que moi je pourrais...

Elle s'arrêta net et repris sa froideur initiale.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon. Tu ne comprends jamais rien !

- Tais toi ! cria Ron un peu trop fort.

Des têtes se retournèrent vers eux et, gêné, il se rapprocha d'elle pour reprendre à voix basse :

- Ne dis pas cela, s'il te plait...

- On n'est manifestement pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Son esprit refusait d'envisager une autre explication. Hermione poursuivit implacable :

- Regarde la réalité en face Ron, je vais faire ma septième année à Poudlard l'année prochaine, on ne se verra pas pendant un an et finalement c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Je préfère garder les bons souvenirs qu'on a, malgré tout, toi et moi.

- Tais toi, répéta Ron d'une voix faible.

Il n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose.

- Mais alors retiens moi Ron ! Dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Expliques toi ! s'énerva Hermione. Dis moi qu'il y a une raison valable à ton comportement !

- Je...

Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire de toute façon. Il était lâche, il était faible, il avait fuit. C'était la réalité et toutes les excuses qui avaient pu traverser son esprit le matin même lui semblaient, dans la lumière éclatante de ce hall, désespérément inconsistantes.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Merveilleux. Tu vas me dire quoi ensuite ? Que tu m'aimes _bien_. Sauf que cela ne me suffit pas et cela ne me suffira jamais.

- Non ! réagit Ron violemment.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait la perdre, qu'ils avaient atteint ce stade ou même une parole maladroite, une tentative, étaient déjà mieux que rien du tout. Il prit ses mains et elle les enleva.

- Hermione, tu l'as dit toi même, j'ai les capacités émotionnelles d'une cuillère, commenca-t-il. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai voulu que cela se passe de cette manière. Je tiens à toi... vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

La jeune fille prit un air las et tourna les talons non sans lui avoir jeté :

- Cela ne suffit toujours pas.

Un elfe passa à ce moment là à côté de lui et lui tendit un plateau d'argent.

- Petits fours ?

C'était un cauchemar.

_à suivre..._

* Toi et moi

Nous avions l'habitude d'être ensemble

Tous les jours toujours ensemble

Je sens vraiment

Que je perds mon meilleur ami

Je ne peux pas croire

Que ça puisse être la fin

On dirait pourtant que tu laisses aller

Et si c'est vrai

Alors je ne veux pas savoir

Ne parle pas

Je sais exactement ce que tu dis

Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer

Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse

Ne parle pas

Je sais exactement ce que tu penses

Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons

Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse


	6. My life would suck without you

Merci à **fleho** et** Amand'ArtS'Creations **pour leurs reviews !

Déjà la moitié de la fic, ce chapitre amorce donc une partie un peu différente de l'histoire. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, donc soyez indulgent... :)

Chapitre 6 : My life would suck without you

_'Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you *_

* * *

- Ron apporte moi des boîtes à Flemme ! Et tiens, pendant que tu y es, prend aussi une boite de crème Canari ! lança Georges en direction de son frère.

Ron râla pour la forme mais se dirigea vers la réserve. Le magasin ne se désemplissait pas en cette veille de rentrée, et il en venait à se demander s'ils auraient assez de boîte à Flemme pour contenter la demande. Il se sentait de mauvaise humeur. Rien que le fait de penser à la rentrée le rendait mélancolique. Le jeune homme avait passé tout l'été - probablement le pire de sa vie - à attendre en vain un signe de vie d'Hermione. Après la déplorable soirée au ministère, la jeune fille était partie en Espagne avec ses parents. De son côté, Ron et la famille Weasley avait passé le mois d'août chez Bill et Fleur. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyer un hibou mais à chaque fois, il bloquait complètement devant son parchemin vierge et finissait par le chiffonner violemment. Comme, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, Ginny et Harry ne semblait au courant de rien, le roux avait passé l'été à ruminer sa mésaventure sans personne à qui en parler. Il aurait presque préféré que son meilleur ami et sa sœur sachent. Tout plutôt que le silence. Comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé.

- ROOOON tu fais quoi, on a des clients là !

Pour la millième fois de la semaine il se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'offre de son frère. Mais il savait bien pourquoi. Quelques jours auparavant, Georges étaient descendu dans la cuisine du Terrier pendant le dîner et avait solennellement annoncé qu'il comptait continuer la boutique en la mémoire de Fred. Dans le silence qui avait suivi cette annonce, il avait ensuite proposé à Ron de devenir son associé en attendant qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Molly avait été la plus difficile à convaincre, tant elle espérait encore que Ron reparte à Poudlard faire sa septième année, mais elle avait finit par fléchir, elle aussi. Pour ce dernier, retourner au château était hors de question. Tout comme Harry, il se voyait mal reprendre les cours, même si contrairement à lui il n'avait jusqu'alors aucun projet concret. Non, l'offre de Georges avait vraiment été une bénédiction.

- ROOOOOOON !

Bon évidemment c'était un peu plus dur que prévu.

- Ouais c'est bon j'arrive, pesta-t-il les bras chargés de boîtes multicolores.

Il se fraya un chemin entre la foule d'élèves et déposa son chargement sur le comptoir.

- Ya du monde hein ? C'est cool.

Georges lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Ron, il y a un temps pour bosser et un temps pour papoter. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Si Georges avait toujours eu le sens des affaires, il était devenu un travailleur acharné. Même s'il ne fallait pas être fin psychomage pour comprendre d'où venait ce changement.

- Bon va aider les clients, je m'occupe du comptoir.

- Ouais chef, bien chef, répondit Ron avec le plus de mauvaise volonté possible.

Aider les clients : Ron détestait cela. Il erra parmi les élèves et finit par aviser une jeune fille blonde qui hésitait devant le présentoir de Guimauve Capillaire : "Plus besoin d'être métamorphomage ! Une simple Guimauve et vos cheveux prendrons la couleur de votre choix !". Prenant une inspiration et se forçant à sourire, il débita d'une voix assurée :

- C'est une nouveauté ! Et pour toute boite achetée on vous offre une Guimauve Orange spécial Weasley ! De plus vous avez 20% de remise sur la...

Il stoppa net lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers lui.

- Ron !

- Lavande ?

Même si rencontrer son ex petite amie le surprenait, ce furent les cicatrices qui marquaient son visage qui retinrent son attention. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'osa rien dire.

- Greyback, répondit Lavande à sa demande muette avec un sourire triste, sans que Ron ait besoin de plus d'explication.

- Oh désolé. Mon frère Bill... enfin lui aussi il...

Il y eut un silence gêné.

- Alors comme ça tu travailles ici ?

- Euh... Oui, j'aide mon frère. Enfin oui je travaille ici, bredouilla Ron.

- Donc tu ne rentres pas à Poudlard ? fit Lavande avec un air étonné.

- Non. Je ne pense pas qu'une septième année puisse vraiment m'apporter grand chose.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends, moi je m'en serais bien passée mais mes parents ont vraiment insisté pour que j'ai mes Aspics. Je crois qu'ils vont nous faire un semestre aménagé, parce que finalement il ne nous manque pas tant de cours que ça.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air qu'il voulait compréhensif.

- Chouette.

- Ouais. Bon j'y vais, mais c'était sympa de te revoir. A plus !

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de main poli. Il la regarda s'éloigner et s'aperçu que pour la première fois de leur vie ils avaient eu une conversation à peu près normale. Elle était plutôt sympa finalement, loin de la folle hystérique qu'il avait connu. Sans savoir pourquoi, tout à coup, il regretta que les choses se soient passé comme cela entre eux ou alors peut être était ce simplement pour tenter de se faire pardonner de la gente féminine en général. Toujours est il que, dans un mouvement irréfléchi, il attrapa une boîte de Guimauve Capillaire et couru à travers le magasin pour la rattraper :

- Lavande !

Elle se retourna étonnée et avant qu'elle ait pu dire un seul mot, il lui mit de force la boîte entre les mains.

- Tiens, cadeau de la maison. Je te conseille les oranges. Tu verras c'est cool d'être roux. Bon salut.

Et il tourna les talons laissant une Lavande ébahie. Avec le recul, il avait dû être complètement ridicule mais étrangement il se sentait plutôt content de lui. Le seul point noir est que Georges allait le tuer en voyant la disparition de la marchandise. Il faut vivre dangereusement, se dit-il avec insouciance.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement : Georges au comptoir et Ron courant dans tout les sens. Le soir venu, il fut ravi de retrouver l'appartement au dessus de la boutique qu'il partageait désormais avec Harry et Georges. Ce dernier les avait d'abord hébergés "pour dépanner" mais on sentait qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir de la compagnie et la situation allait parfaitement à Harry et Ron. Quand il entra dans le salon, suivi de près par Georges, il eut la surprise de voir son meilleur ami affalé dans l'un des canapés vermillons - Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours - une caisse de Bièraubeure devant lui.

- Soit tu es alcoolique, sois nous avons quelque chose à fêter, commenta Ron.

- Et voilà je le savais ! En fait, vous êtes deux dépravés qui allez détruire cet appartement ! grogna Georges tout en s'écroulant sur le deuxième canapé.

Harry, l'air surexcité, se redressa à leur arrivée :

- Lisez ça et vous verrez ! dit il en leur lançant l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ron attrapa le journal au vol.

- "_Révolte des gobelins : la vérité enfin révélée ?"_

- Mais non ! En dessous ! cria Harry tandis que Georges étouffait un rire.

- "_Carte de Chocogrenouille : les héros de la Bataille de Poudlard à l'honn..."_

Il stoppa net et poursuivit sa lecture à voix basse. Georges, frustré de ce silence, tenta désespérément de lui arracher l'exemplaire en faisant des grands gestes désespérés.

- Ron-Ron passe moi ce truc, je veux savoir !

Son frère laissa alors tombé le journal à ses pieds, toujours ébahi. Georges s'en saisit prestement et glapit :

- QUOI ! Attends écoute ça : "_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, qui se sont illustrés pendant la bataille de Poudlard auront donc l'honneur d'avoir leur propre carte de Chocogrenouille_."

Il y eut un silence lourd. Puis, bondissant comme un ressort, Georges se précipita sur Ron et entreprit de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Youhou ! Un Weasley sur les cartes de Chocogrenouille ! C'est le début de la gloire !

Les trois garçons partirent alors dans une grande manifestation de joie : se lançant des coussins, s'invectivant tour à tour et bondissant dans les canapés. Georges s'arrêta brusquement et prit un air extatique :

- Je vois déjà la vitrine de mes yeux : "Pour toute boîte à Flemme achetée, une carte de Chocogrenouille Ronald Weasley offerte."

Ron répliqua aussitôt en lui balançant un coussin tandis que Harry sortait trois verres.

- Allez on fête ça comme il se doit !

Au bout de quelques chopines de Bièraubeurre, Ron commença à se sentir plus détendu. Passé la joie première de la nouvelle, il ressentait, bien entendu, une immense fierté mais aussi une pointe de déception. En réalité la première personne à qui il avait pensé en lisant la Gazette était Hermione. La première pensée qui l'avait effleurée était : comment Hermione a-t-elle réagit en apprenant la nouvelle ? Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, que si la jeune fille avait été présente, elle aurait d'abord rabroué Ron de se montrer aussi vaniteux, mais il aurait pu voir dans son regard à quel point elle était fière de lui. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

- Hey Ron !

Il leva les yeux, un peu perdu et se retrouva devant Harry et Georges qui le fixait. Cela faisait visiblement un moment qu'ils essayaient d'attirer son attention.

- Tu penses à quoi ? sourit Georges, un peu narquois. Ou plutôt à qui ? ajouta-t-il en sirotant négligemment sa Bièraubeurre.

Evidemment Ron rougit et évidemment Georges se mit à ricaner ce qui informa aussitôt le roux de ses intentions.

- Mais comment... commença le jeune homme avant de se stopper peu enclin, à se dévoiler ainsi.

- Fait pas cette tête Ron-Ron je vous ai vu !

- Quand ça ? demanda Ron avec un peu d'appréhension pendant que Harry essayait désespérément de comprendre quelque chose à l'échange entre les deux frères.

- Devant la maison, après le Quidditch... ajouta Georges avec un sourire.

Ron essaya vainement de prendre l'air dégagé tandis que son meilleur ami commençait à se sentir légèrement énervé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

- Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh c'est très simple, dit Georges ravi de mettre son frère mal à l'aise, j'ai vu Hermione et Ronichounet échanger leur salive.

- QUOI ! hurla Harry tout en se renversant de la Bièraubeurre sur son pull.

Il n'en eut cure et continua à fixer son meilleur ami.

- Mais je croyais que...

- C'était juste une fois ok ! s'énerva Ron, mentant par là sans vergogne. De toute façon c'est finit.

Bien sûr, il n'en croyait pas un seul mot mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de faire cesser ce moment désagréable.

- Mais enfin Ron, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? demanda Harry.

La réponse fusa hors des lèvres de Ron, beaucoup trop vite à son goût :

- Peut être parce que tu étais trop occuper avec ma sœur pour t'intéresser à mes problèmes.

Il le regretta aussitôt en voyant l'air peiné de Harry.

- Oh ça va arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! cria-t-il pour masquer sa culpabilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches Ron ? D'avoir essayer de profiter un minimum de mes premiers moments de répit sans Voldemort ? Tu ne m'as rien dit ! J'étais sensé faire quoi ? Deviner tes pensées ? Excuses moi d'avoir une vie !

Le volume de sa voix avait augmenté tout au long de la tirade. Harry se leva d'un bond et le roux fit de même. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le brun reprit d'une voix blanche :

- Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu comprennes Ron. Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas savoir. Et tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je sois à l'affut de tes moindre désirs et états d'âme.

Ron répliqua :

- Tu vas me dire quoi ? Que je ne sais pas communiquer ? Rassures toi Hermione s'en est déjà chargée pour toi.

- Et elle avait bien raison !

Harry sortit alors de la pièce non sans lâcher :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste.

Ces mots résonnèrent désagréablement à ses oreilles. Un silence suivit puis, devant le regard de Georges, Ron alla, à son tour, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit en pensant que désormais, il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis.

_à suivre..._

* Parce que nous nous appartenons maintenant

Pour toujours, unis ici d'une façon ou d'une autre

Tu as une partie de moi

Et honnêtement

Ma vie craindrait sans toi


	7. All I want for Christmas is you

**Matsuyama** : Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! ;)

Chapitre 7 : All I want for Christmas is you

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you...*_

* * *

- Ron, Bill ! Venez donc aider à la cuisine ! Je vous vois d'ici...

La voix de Molly retentit dans le salon et les deux frères levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble. Ils étaient tout les deux autour du feu en train de discuter avec Harry et Ginny et donc peu enclin à s'éloigner de la chaleur du foyer.

- Et Ginny alors ! C'est pas juste ! grogna Ron.

Cette dernière un bras autour de la taille de Harry l'imita en minaudant :

- C'est pas juste...

- Peste, lui souffla son frère tandis qu'elle répondait par un grand sourire.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa petite amie.

- Allez je viens vous aider ! Mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis un mec sympa.

Agréablement surpris, Ron lui emboîta le pas. Il devait avouer que depuis leur dispute de la rentrée, Harry faisait beaucoup plus attention à passer du temps avec lui. Comme quoi cela pouvait se révéler utile, même si la semaine qu'ils avaient passé à s'ignorer avait été très désagréable pour les deux. Comme d'habitude Ron avait finit par marmonner des excuses et Harry lui avait donné une grande tape dans le dos ce qui avait conclu définitivement l'épisode. Mais quand même, si on prenait en compte le fait que Ginny et lui ne s'était pas vu depuis la rentrée à part quelques sorties à Pré-au-lard, le geste n'en avait que plus de prix.

En arrivant dans la cuisine ils eurent la désagréable surprise de se retrouver face à une montagne de légume à éplucher et une Molly plus énervée que jamais.

- Oulà je dois y aller j'entends Fleur qui m'appelle ! prétexta Bill en s'éclipsant.

- Quoi ! s'indigna Ron.

- Caprice de femme enceinte sûrement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est frérot !

Molly eut un regard embué d'émotion vers son fils aîné.

- Ouais ben heureusement, grogna son frère. Bon j'espère que tu connais un sortilège d'épluchage efficace parce que sinon on est mal ! ajouta-t-il en direction de Harry.

Ce dernier se gratta la tête puis agita sans grande conviction sa baguette vers le tas de légume :

- Euh... _Epluchagus_ ?

A la grande surprise des deux amis un jet de lumière vert pâle jaillit de sa baguette et deux éplucheurs en métal apparurent puis commencèrent à s'activer.

- Coooool ! s'exclama Ron en lui tapant l'épaule. Attends c'est chez les aurors que t'apprends ça ?

- J'oublie toujours que tu es en formation d'auror Harry ! dit Molly. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

Harry partit alors dans une grande description de sa formation tandis que Ron se renfrognait. Sans être jaloux de son ami, il aurait aimé avoir des choses aussi passionnantes à raconter. Même si le travail au magasin était assez amusant il se voyait mal faire cela toute sa vie. Mais de manière générale penser à l'avenir l'angoissait et lui faisait ressentir un sentiment de malaise diffus. Pour se changer les idées, il quitta donc la cuisine et retourna au salon. Dans un coin de la pièce, Percy et sa nouvelle petite amie Audrey - tout aussi insupportable que lui - étaient en grande discussion avec Georges et Angelina Johnson. Ces deux derniers n'étaient ensemble que depuis octobre et Ron avait été le premier surpris en apprenant sa venue à Noël. Les choses devaient être plus sérieuses que prévue entre eux. Si on y ajoutait Harry, Ginny, Bill et Fleur, il commençait sérieusement à y avoir beaucoup trop de couple dans cette famille ! Il se rapprocha donc de la cheminée où Ginny avait entreprit de faire griller des marrons. Il s'adossa au rebord et lança d'un air négligé :

- Alors les cours c'est comment ?

- Toi tu veux des nouvelles d'Hermione, répliqua Ginny avec un air perçant.

Ron manqua de trébucher. Elle lisait dans les esprits ! Franchement il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il tenta de reprendre contenance :

- Alors là pas du chgnou... pas du tout !

- Je sais tout, le coupa Ginny avec un soupir agacé.

Holà ! Il n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conservation. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par "tout" ?

- Non mais sérieusement Ron ? grommela-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se faire entendre du groupe proche d'eux.

Elle le frappa sans ménagement avec le tisonnier et Ron en conclut qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de savoir toute l'histoire. Il gigota désespérément, tentant d'éviter ses coups.

- Hey attends ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

Ginny stoppa et le regarda fixement :

- Pitié Ron dis moi au moins que tu es amoureux d'elle et que tu vaux mieux qu'un scroutt à pétard. Parce que franchement je...

- Evidemment que je suis... amoureux d'elle ! s'offusquât-il.

Il se sentit alors étrangement bien. Sans qu'il s'y attende, le simple fait d'avoir avouer à quelqu'un qu'il aimait Hermione le faisait se sentir mieux. Dans l'idéal il aurait aimé le crier sur tous les toits mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

- Disons simplement que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, j'ai été... maladroit.

- Maladroit ! Tu es un vrai handicapé des sentiments oui !

Ron lui fit signe de se taire par de grand mouvement de bras.

- Et tu comptes aller lui parler quand !

- Mais je comptais le faire là ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?

Ginny croisa les bras et lui lança, sarcastique :

- Ah ben oui je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne vient pas ! Quelle surprise !

Ron se ferma aussitôt. Il détestait l'idée qu'Hermione l'évite volontairement. De plus, son absence avait été une cruelle déception pour lui, tant il avait passé tout l'automne à espérer cette rencontre.

- Ron tu ne peux pas attendre et espérer à chaque fois, tu te voiles la face !

La liseuse d'esprit avait refait surface... Sur ce point Ginny avait particulièrement raison. Après leur déplorable séparation, le jeune homme avait d'abord espéré revoir Hermione durant l'été, puis il s'était reporté sur la rentrée, puis enfin sur les vacances de Noël. À chaque fois il se disait que la revoir arrangerait tout et à chaque fois il était un peu plus déçu.

- Elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment... conclut Ginny tandis que Molly annonçait le repas.

Le diner fut morne pour le jeune homme, il dut supporter Percy se vantant de sa nouvelle position au ministère pendant tout le repas. C'était assez ironique de voir qu'après avoir renier sa famille, Percy semblait soudain assez fier de porter le nom de Weasley. Ron avait envie de lui balancer à la figure que ce n'était certainement pas grâce à lui. Il ne le fit évidemment pas, par égard pour Audrey et pour ses parents. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui, Ron se trouvait parfois plein de tact et de prévenance... Dommage que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Après le dîner ils durent endurer les ignobles chants de Noël de Molly, Ron et Harry se réfugièrent donc de l'autre côté de la pièce, près du sapin enchanté. Ecartant d'un geste exaspéré un angelot ensorcelé, qui avait entreprit de l'asperger de paillettes dorées, Ron souffla à son meilleur ami :

- Hey Harry je peux te parler ?

Son meilleur ami, qui fixait Ginny, détourna ses yeux vers lui l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit à la rentrée quand on s'est... disputé.

Il y eut un silence. La voix de crécelle de Celestina Moldubec, chantant un amour impossible entre une sorcière et un vampire, emplit l'air.

- Sur le fait de communiquer et tout ça...

Harry eut un sourire involontaire. Ron rougit mais poursuivit, bien décidé à surmonter sa gêne.

- Et bien je ne sais pas mais je me sens... différent depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Comme nous tous, commenta Harry, attendant la suite.

- Oui mais moi parfois je... Enfin c'est comme si je regrettais l'année dernière.

Harry eut un froncement de sourcil et le roux ajouta précipitamment :

- Oh non je ne regrette pas Voldemort et toutes les horreurs ! Mais enfin on était une équipe tout les trois : toi, moi et... Hermione. On avait un but, on défendait une cause juste. Je crois que ça me manque.

Il regarda Harry avec appréhension. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se confier d'habitude mais il fallait bien croire qu'il avait changé. Il y eut un silence, le temps qu'Harry comprenne que les confidences de Ron étaient finies. Malgré tout, ce dernier n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le gouffre qu'était devenu sa vie. Il lui restait quand même un peu de fierté.

- Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire... dit le brun d'une voix mélancolique. C'est comme si on avait passé tellement de temps à rêver de la paix et à espérer, que maintenant que l'on y est on ne sait plus quoi faire, ni comment vivre.

Les mots d'Harry touchèrent Ron plus qu'il ne put se l'avouer à lui même. Le brun se reprit et annonça plus joyeusement :

- Et si au lieu de ressasser les vieux souvenirs on s'occupait du présent ? On pourrait inviter Hermione la semaine prochaine non ? Je pensais que l'invitation était automatique mais apparemment il faut lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Ron se retint de lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas à cause de lui. Pour lui cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. A cet instant Ginny s'approcha :

- Dis donc les deux papys, vous complotez quoi ?

- L'invitation d'Hermione, répondit Harry en prenant sa main, ce qui provoqua chez Ron un pincement au cœur désormais familier.

Il se prenait à détester toutes marques d'affection dont il était le spectateur. Ginny haussa les sourcils en regardant volontairement Ron.

- Je vois... Rassurez vous je m'en suis déjà chargée. Tout est réglé, elle sera là dans deux jours.

Le cœur de Ron fit une embardée. Il allait enfin la revoir... La nouvelle ne le touchait pas autant qu'elle aurait due, sûrement par ce qu'il ne le croirait que lorsqu'il la verrait. Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'il prit à part Ginny, plus tard dans la soirée. Bien évidemment cette dernière n'eut même pas besoin d'entendre la question pour y répondre :

- Hum, oui j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas là.

- Quoi !

- Ron excuse moi mais c'était la seule manière... Tu devrais me remercier !

Le jeune homme relâcha l'épaule de sa sœur qu'il avait agrippée.

- Et je suis sensé être où ? dit-il amèrement.

- Au magasin avec Georges...

En effet Georges ne s'était octroyé qu'une semaine de vacances mais en avait, magnanime, accordée deux à Ron. Ce dernier soupçonnait fortement le caractère intéressée de cette décision, qui permettait à son frère de se retrouver seul avec Angelina, loin de Ron et Harry, restés au Terrier.

Il la verrait donc dans deux minuscules jours. Ou plutôt deux interminables. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir tenir le coup ? Désireux de ne pas se laisser ronger par l'attente, il entreprit de se préparer au mieux à sa venue. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait se regain d'énergie, après ces longs mois à se laisser abattre, mais il était décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Il se rappela les paroles de Ginny : "Elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment." Non, elle n'allait pas l'attendre pour toujours, elle valait bien mieux que ça. Il était décidé à la reconquérir et sentait au fond de lui que c'était sa dernière chance.

Soit il réussissait, soit il l'oubliait définitivement.

_à suivre..._

* Je ne veux pas beaucoup de choses pour Noël

Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin

Je me fiche des cadeaux

Sous le sapin de Noël

Je te veux juste pour moi tout seul

Plus que tu ne pourrais le penser

Fais que mon vœu se réalise

Tout ce que je veux pour Noël

C'est toi...


	8. Somethin'Stupid

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Carson et a été notamment reprise par Frank Sinatra ou plus récemment Robbie Williams.

**Wam** : Merci pour ta review ! Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire. J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement :)

**Chapitre 8 : Somethin' Stupid**

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two_

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like I love you *_

* * *

Ron détestait les dilemmes. Entre deux choix désagréables, il préférait une troisième option qui consistait à ignorer et espérer que cela passe. Laisser faire le hasard et le temps. Il savait qu'elle était en bas et il savait qu'à un moment où à un autre il lui faudrait descendre et affronter. C'était étrange qu'un moment qu'il avait tellement espéré lui fasse aussi peur tout à coup. Enfermé dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, vide depuis le départ de ce dernier, il tournait en rond tandis que les voix au rez-de-chaussée se faisaient plus précises. A chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, il sursautait et angoissait de plus belle. Il avait donc deux options : rester ici ou descendre. Aucune ne lui convenait.

Il s'assit sur le lit et parcouru machinalement du regard les affiches de publicité qui ornait les murs de la chambre des jumeaux vantant les mérites des crèmes canari, boites à flemme, oreilles à rallonge et autres farces et attrapes.

Oreilles à rallonge ?

Comment n'avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Bondissant vers la commode, il fouillât dans le tiroir et en ressortit une vieille paire d'oreilles à rallonge. S'il avait eu une conscience fonctionnelle il aurait peut-être pu se sentir coupable, mais il était au-delà de toute considération morale. Le long filament de chair se déroula dans l'escalier...

- ...un vrai plaisir de te revoir Hermione ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël !

C'était la voix de sa mère.

- Oh merci Molly ! J'espère ne pas vous déranger !

Voix d'Hermione. Sursaut, mains moites et autres symptômes classiques.

- Bien sûr que non ma chérie ! De toute façon il ne reste plus grand monde... Bill et Fleur sont repartis hier, ainsi que Percy et Audrey, Charlie est en Roumanie et Georges est rentré travailler. Tu vois : il ne nous reste plus que Ginny et Ron ! Et Harry bien entendu.

Un silence accueilli ces paroles. Ron ne savait pas s'il devait bénir ou maudire le hasard. Ainsi donc c'est la troisième option qui s'était imposée. De toute façon, c'est toujours elle qui finissait par gagner.

- Bon Herm' tu viens t'installer ?

C'était Ginny. Ron rapatria prestement l'oreille à rallonge et referma la porte de la chambre. Il s'en suivit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et les murmures d'une conversation :

- Ginny comment as-tu osé me mentir ? Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de...

La voix d'Hermione s'interrompit pour la simple et bonne raison que Ron venait de sortir sur le palier. Ce dernier, bien incapable d'expliquer ce mouvement soudain, resta figé à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ses yeux - ce point là n'avait pas changé - mais il ne se priva pas de contempler tout le reste. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle portait une robe assez courte, dévoilant ainsi ses longues jambes. Déjà beaucoup mieux. Non il n'était pas un pervers, il n'arrivait juste pas à avoir de pensées cohérentes, étant donnée la distance entre eux.

Son regard se posa sur celui complètement paniqué de Ginny. Il fallait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

- Tu peux rester cela ne me déranges pas, dit-il d'une voix miraculeusement neutre.

Victoire du n'importe quoi. Hermione ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot puis la referma lentement. Elle remonta alors les escaliers rapidement non sans jeter un regard courroucé à Ginny. Celle-ci articula dans la direction de son frère :

- Cré-tin.

Il savait. La rousse suivit Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre et Ron se retrouva tout seul à se demander si cela aurait pu plus mal se passer. Pour ne pas réfléchir à la réponse, il remonta vers sa chambre. Le soir venu, Hermione ne descendit pas dîner prétextant un mal de tête, et Ron dû supporter les regards de Ginny pendant tout le repas. Il alla donc rapidement se coucher, furieux.

Au réveil l'affairement général dans la maison lui rappela qu'on était le 31 décembre et que Ginny avait décidé, sans prendre aucunement en compte l'avis de Ron, d'organiser un réveillon. Molly et Arthur seraient chez des amis du voisinage. La liste des invités étaient constitués uniquement de Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati et Padma, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de voir les choses en grand. En descendant dans la cuisine, Ron eut le déplaisir de voir qu'un panneau magique dictait toutes les activités de sa journée.

- GINNYYYYYYY !

- Oui mon grand frère préféré ? demanda innocemment sa sœur.

- C'est quoi ça ? rugit Ron de plus belle en désignant le tableau ou des petits dessins enchantés le représentait en train de faire différentes activités.

- De l'organisation.

- 8h-10H dégnomage du jardin ? lu Ron effaré. 10h-12h décoration du salon ?

Harry surgit à ce moment là.

- Te plains pas moi j'ai cuisine sur cet horaire là.

- Non mais stop ! Qui a décidé que Ginny allait tout commander ?

Sa sœur plaça ses mains sur ses hanches dans une magnifique copie de Molly. La ressemblance en était presque effrayante.

- Oh allez vous savez bien que je suis la plus à même d'organiser tout ça ! Vous râlez mais ce soir vous serez bien contents d'avoir un réveillon tout préparé !

- Cela ne justifie pas le tableau de l'horreur !

- Quoi horreur ! s'indigna Ginny. Regarde pour la déco je t'ai mis avec Hermione.

- Humpf, tu aurais quand même pu éviter les dessins explicatifs où je ressemble à un troll.

Non sans grogner, Ron se mit donc au travail avec le plus de mauvaise foi de possible tandis que Ginny marmonnait que les dessins lui paraissaient au contraire très ressemblants. A l'heure dite, il se retrouva donc dans le salon, un paquet de banderoles enchantées dans les bras.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Il se retourna un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel et fit face à Hermione. Incapable de répondre il acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui prit, sans une once de délicatesse, une banderole des bras et entreprit de l'accrocher. Ron tenta bien de l'aider mais se fit rabrouer vivement. Après quelques minutes de travail silencieux, le roux tenta sa chance.

- Euh Hermione ?

- Quoi ? répondit la jeune fille sèchement.

- Il faut qu'on parle ?

Pourquoi tout ce qu'il disait était dit d'une voix aigüe qui remontait vers la fin, faisant tout ressembler à une question ? Niveau assurance on avait vu mieux. Hermione pivota, debout sur la chaise qu'elle avait escaladée pour accrocher une guirlande. Ron essaya de maintenir son regard.

- En fait Ronald je crois que je n'ai pas du tout envie de te parler. Je crois même que le mieux est que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Sur ce elle retourna à sa tâche. C'était peu encourageant. Ron se consola en se disant qu'au moins, si elle était énervée, c'est qu'elle n'état pas complètement indifférente. Mais c'était tout le problème avec Hermione : ils n'étaient jamais indifférents l'un pour l'autre mais cela finissait toujours en dispute. Abandonnant pour cette fois, la fin de la matinée se passa sans un mot. De même il ne se croisèrent pas de l'après midi et il ne put lui adresser la parole une seule fois.

Quand les invités arrivèrent, le salon était complètement métamorphosé. Des guirlandes multicolores chantaient bonne année avec des voix différentes quand on passaient près d'elle, un buffet bien garni proposait un assortiment de sucreries et plats dignes des festins de Poudlard et une horloge enchantée faisait le décompte d'une voix monocorde. Ginny tenta bien de motiver l'horloge, qui n'était pas de prime jeunesse, mais sans succès.

- Plus que quatre heures avant minuit... annonça le pendule d'une voix qui n'aurait pas étonnée venant d'un condamné à mort.

- Par Merlin, votre horloge est dépressive ! commenta Parvati.

Ginny lui répondit par un regard noir. Heureusement, l'ambiance s'améliora et les conversations partirent, bien entendu, sur leurs multiples souvenirs de Poudlard. Puis, Ginny mit de la musique et ils se mirent tous à danser. Bien entendu, Ron préféra s'asseoir dans un coin, un verre à la main. Il fixait Hermione qui virevoltait dans une robe en dentelle beige, au bras de Seamus. Le roux trouvait d'ailleurs qu'elle souriait un peu trop à son goût. Harry vint ensuite le rejoindre :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Hermione ?

Cela avait le mérite d'être direct.

- Rien, répondit Ron en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et, remarquant que Parvati avait l'air de trouver leur conversation très intéressante, dit d'une voix plus basse :

- Arrêtes, je ne te croie pas une seule seconde ! Pourquoi vous vous évitez comme cela ?

Ron choisit de ne pas répondre ce qui énerva encore plus son meilleur ami.

- Je sais que ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous vous soyez embrassé. On en pas reparlé mais je ne suis pas stupide.

Le roux bénit à cet instant l'ignorance d'Harry et la discrétion, une fois n'est pas coutume, de Ginny. Il prit alors un air dégagé et se tourna vers lui :

- J'avoue, on s'est embrassé. Puis on a décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'on n'allait pas mettre en péril notre amitié pour si peu. Depuis, tout va bien ! C'est aussi simple que cela, on va pas en discuter pendant des heures !

- Tout va bien ? répéta Harry peu convaincu.

Ron fut à cet instant sauvé par la providence.

- Si j'étais toi je surveillerais ma soeur, dit-il à son meilleur-ami.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers la piste de danse improvisée, où Dean venait d'inviter Ginny à danser. Ron vit, avec une joie coupable, le brun à lunette se lever et se diriger d'un pas rageur vers les deux jeunes gens. Il récupéra ensite sa petite-amie des bras du gryffondor, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard glacial. Dean capitula aussitôt.

Mais Ron fut alors distrait par un autre évènement : Hermione venait de s'éclipser pour aller dans la cuisine, il sauta donc sur l'occasion et la suivit. Elle était de dos et s'afférait. Il s'approcha doucement et elle ne dut pas l'entendre car après s'être retournée elle émit un sursaut de surprise.

- Tiens, dit Ron en lui fourrant un petit paquet dans les mains.

Hermione eut un mouvement de refus mais Ron la força à accepter.

- C'est un cadeau de Noël.

Hermione soupira en regardant le petit paquet doré.

- Non garde le j'y tiens, insista Ron. Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir maintenant.

- Dans ce cas merci, conclut Hermione en rangeant le cadeau dans sa poche.

Comme Ron était debout face à elle, muet. Elle ajouta :

- Autre chose ?

Elle faisait exprès d'être blessante ou quoi ?

- Je suis désolé ?

Malgré ses efforts désespérés, il en était encore aux questions. Comme Hermione levait les sourcils pour l'encourager à continuer, il se sentit encore plus paralysé. Le simple fait qu'elle attende quelque chose de lui le bloquait à chaque fois complètement.

- Je t'aime.

Merlin. Est-ce que c'est lui qui venait de dire ça ? Non impossible, cela devait être une voix dans sa tête. La gifle monumentale qu'il reçu sur la joue lui remit les idées en place. Il avait visiblement dû penser à voix haute. Hermione de son côté semblait plus rouge que jamais, tremblante de fureur.

- Tu le méritais, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il ne chercha même pas à le nier et se contenta de la regarder fixement. S'il n'osait plus parler de peur de se refaire gifler, il pouvait au moins essayer de lui faire comprendre par le regard non ? Étrangement cela sembla fonctionner puisque Hermione se calma et paru même assez troublée. Evidemment ce fut à ce moment là que l'horloge annonça "Bonne Année !" d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Des cris et des exclamations jaillirent alors du salon. Ron se pencha lentement vers Hermione et l'embrassa doucement. C'est ce qui se faisait, se persuadât-il. Il ne fallait pas déroger à la tradition. C'était important de respecter les coutumes.

Le baiser fut long, Ron ne voulait évidemment pas perdre le contact de ces lèvres douces qui caressaient les siennes et Hermione n'avait pas l'air de son côté de vouloir le stopper non plus. Dans un coin de son cerveau encore fonctionnel, Ron se dit que décidemment ce qui marchait le mieux c'était l'action. Dès qu'il hésitait ou se mettait à parler les choses finissaient mal. Il n'osa cependant pas aller plus loin de peur de se sentir rejeter une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient tout les deux haletants et rouges.

- Bonne année Hermione, souffla le jeune homme.

Un silence se fit et la brune tenta de reprendre contenance. Après un moment d'absence, elle lissa sa robe chiffonnée et déclara :

- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser et penser que cela arrangera tout.

- Je sais.

- Cela ne change rien, Ron.

- Je le sais aussi.

Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre. De toute façon c'était la stricte vérité : il savait que cela ne suffisait pas. Le problème c'était qu'il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Comme Hermione s'en allait il la rattrapa in extremis par le bras. Il fallait qu'il tente sa dernière cartouche.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me repousses jamais quand je t'embrasse ?

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt et leva ses yeux chocolats vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être par ce que tu es le seul qui me fait perdre le contrôle.

Ron avait envie de lui hurler que c'était pareil pour lui et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose mais il était trop bouleversé par cette réponse pour articuler quoi que ce soit. Il lâcha donc son bras et la laissa s'en aller. Définitivement.

_à suivre..._

* Après nous nous laisserons tomber dans un petit coin tranquille

Et nous boirons un coup ou deux

Et ensuite j'irai tout gâcher

En disant quelque chose de stupide

Comme je t'aime


	9. I hate myself for losing you

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Kelly Clarkson.

**Charliee3216** : Oui ça va s'arranger et ça commence (un peu) dans ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 9 : I hate myself for losing you**

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here *_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte noire Ron mit un temps conséquent à reconnaître les lieux. Le couloir sombre au papier peint déchiré et aux tapis usés avait été entièrement refait et peint de couleur clair. Les tableaux avaient été jetés, remplacés par un porte-manteau en bois et une grande glace ornementée. Le seul vestige du passé était le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll.

- Merlin ! Tu es sûr qu'on est bien au square Grimmaurd là ? demanda Ron, ébahi.

Harry rit dans son dos et le poussa à entrer. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et entreprirent de visiter le reste de la maison.

- Je dois reconnaitre que les sorciers-artisans ont fait du bon boulot. Enfin vu le nombre de mois qu'il leur a fallu, heureusement qu'on constate un changement !

Harry avait fait débuter les travaux du square Grimmaurd dès la chute de Voldemort. Vu l'état de la maison ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient pris aussi longtemps. Leur déménagement avait été précipité par la décision de Georges d'inviter Angelina à s'installer avec lui. Sans vraiment être chassés, Ron et Harry avaient compris qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de s'en aller. Le roux avait d'abord eu peur d'être obliger de retourner chez ses parents, son salaire au magasin ne lui permettant pas vraiment de louer un studio, mais heureusement Harry lui avait tout de suite proposé d'emménager dans la vieille demeure avec lui.

- Tu es fou cela ne me dérange pas du tout ! s'était exclamé son ami devant les réticence de Ron. Tu me vois habiter tout seul dans cette baraque sombre ?

Sauf que la maison hantée, comme ils l'appelaient autrefois, s'était bien améliorée. Harry avait décidé de s'installer dans la chambre qu'occupaient autrefois Georges et Fred au troisième étage. Ron prit donc celle du deuxième qui avait été entièrement retapissé en orange spécialement pour lui. Le week-end fut entièrement employé au déménagement et le jeune homme consacra une heure entière rien que pour accrocher ses affiches des Canons de Chudley au mur. Harry débarqua dans la chambre au moment où il finissait de fixer au mur une immense banderole "Croisons les doigts et gardons espoirs !"

- Ouais tu ferais mieux de croiser les doigts vu leur taux d'échec au championnat, commenta-il sarcastiquement en s'adossant à un pilier du lit à baldaquin.

Ron décida de superbement ignorer cette remarque mais ce fut plus fort que lui :

- Excuse moi mais on aurait du gagner contre les Frelons de Wimbourne ! C'était une profonde injustice ! dit-il avec vivacité sous le rire de Harry.

- Ron... L'attrapeur est tombé de son balai...

- Il a été ébloui par le soleil ! protesta-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Mais si tu viens pour critiquer mon équipe tu peux t'en aller !

- Non, je venais pour te prévenir que j'ai invité Hermione à diner ce soir. Elle voudrait voir la maison refaite.

Ron grogna que cela ne le dérangeait pas et Harry sortit, toujours aussi perplexe de la gêne qui subsistait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré ses questionnements fréquents, Ron se contentait de lui répondre qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde mais que cela allait s'arranger.

Hermione allait venir.

En fait il ne se sentait pas près pour une rencontre même si leur dernière confrontation remontait à plusieurs mois déjà et à ce déplorable nouvel an. De son côte, Ron avait essayé de l'oublier mais sans énormément de succès. Il y avait bien Patricia Stimpson, une amie d'Angelina qui passait un peu trop souvent lui parler au magasin pour que ce soit naturel ; Ron la trouvait assez jolie avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux noirs mais sa principale qualité était surtout d'être très entreprenante. Au moins avec elle il n'avait pas besoin de faire des efforts, elle se chargeait toute seule de faire la conversation. Bon bien sûr elle n'était pas très futée, mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander. A leur dernière entrevue elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans la réserve du magasin soit disant pour "l'aider" mais en avait profité pour lui sauter dessus - il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour décrire ce qui ressemblait plus à une agression qu'à une tentative d'approche. Si Georges n'avait pas déboulé, furieux, à ce moment là, le roux ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il se serait passé.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à prendre une décision la concernant. Elle était jolie, gentille et par il ne savait quel miracle elle le trouvait mignon et riait à toute ses blagues. En fait, son seul défaut était de ne pas être Hermione. Ron se fustigea lui-même devant le tour qu'avaient pris ses pensées. S'il réfléchissait de cette manière il allait finir tout seul et mourir dans un coin sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Voir dévoré par une goule. Mais Hermione avait toujours eu la déplorable habitude de surgir dans ses pensées au moment inopportun. Il réfléchissait à la décision qu'il avait pris de ne plus rien tenter avec elle. C'était peut être une erreur mais en même temps un autre refus de la part de la jeune fille aurait sans doute anéanti le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait.

Quand elle arriva, Ron fit donc un effort considérable pour se montrer aimable et indifférent. Bien entendu son estomac fit un bond en la voyant et bien entendu il eut du mal à ne pas rougir bêtement quand elle lui dit bonjour, mais ni plus ni moins que d'habitude. On s'habituait à tout.

- Bon je te préviens Hermione, c'est moi qui ai fait la cuisine donc ne t'attends pas à grand chose, déclara Harry.

Hermione rit à cette remarque et Ron se senti assez bête de constater que cela lui avait particulièrement manqué. Il était toujours aussi étonné de se rendre compte à chaque fois qu'il la regardait à quel point il la trouvait belle après avoir toujours affirmé - notamment devant les taquineries des jumeaux - qu'il la trouvait quelconque.

- Oh je passe surtout mon temps à réviser mes ASPICS, répondit Hermione à Harry qui venait de lui demander comment elle occupait ses vacances de Pâques.

A ce moment là une horrible odeur de brûlé commença à se dégager de l'autre bout de la cuisine et Harry se précipita pour tenter de limiter la catastrophe. Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc face à face et un silence gêné s'installa. Remarquant un éclair argenté dans son cou, le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire une embardée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du collier qu'il lui avait offert le jour de l'an. Suivant son regard, Hermione plaqua sa main dessus.

- Hum oui je l'aime bien. Enfin... je le trouve joli...

Ron eut un immense sourire à cette déclaration.

- Mais il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques sa signification. Sérieusement Ron, une cuillère ?

- C'est juste pour que tu te rappelles que même si j'ai les capacités émotionnelles d'une cuillère et que je ne sais pas parler, cela ne veut pas dire que... je ne pense pas... certaines choses, dit-il en la fixant.

Même si sa déclaration était pour le moins brumeuse, Hermione sembla gênée et baissa les yeux. Ron remarqua alors un autre pendentif au côté du sien.

- Et le cœur il vient d'où ?

- Oh ça c'est un cadeau de mon copain, répondit Hermione.

Copain. Dans le sens ami non ? Non. Généralement cela voulait dire un peu plus qu'ami. Tout à coup Ron trouva la nourriture particulièrement écœurante et reposa sa fourchette violemment.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui, c'est Anthony Goldstein.

Ron fouilla sa mémoire. Le nom lui disait quelque chose. Oui ! C'était un ancien membre de l'AD, un serdaigle ami avec Padma. Même s'il ne se rappelait pas exactement son visage, il se souvenait surtout qu'il était sans aucun intérêt. Sûrement moche en plus.

- Et toi tu as quelqu'un ? demanda Hermione.

Le message était assez clair. Elle l'avait oublié, elle était passée à autre chose. Il fallait absolument qu'il réponde quelque chose, qu'elle ne se doute pas que de son côté il était très loin de l'avoir oubliée.

- Oui. Euh... C'est une amie d'Angelina. Patricia.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : il venait de décider qu'il allait sortir avec elle. Après tout il n'allait pas rester seul pendant que mademoiselle folâtrait à Poudlard avec Anthony le troll ?

- Super je suis contente pour toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Dans ce cas on est...

- Amis ?

- Oui.

- Super.

Blanc. Ron reprit d'une voix fausse :

- C'est génial ! Je trouvais dommage qu'on ne se parle plus.

Hermione eut une expression bizarre puis se reprit rapidement.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement Harry réapparu à ce moment là avec un ragout brûlé et ils passèrent le reste du dîner à se moquer de ses talents de cuisinier. Au moment de partir, Ron lui fit un geste de la main, qu'il jugea lui même complètement pathétique, puis remonta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit.

Le mardi suivant il se trouvait sur ce même lit en compagnie de Patricia mais dans une toute autre activité. La jeune fille affalée sur lui avait passée une main sous sa chemise et l'embrassait goulument. Elle essaya de déboutonner le vêtement mais Ron eut un mouvement de recul.

- Euh... attends un peu.

La jeune fille s'interrompit et le regarda, interloquée :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Si, si ! protesta la roux en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on va un peu vite là ?

- Hem, tu n'es quand même pas... commença Patricia avec une moue équivoque

- Non, non ! se défendit Ron.

Bien évidemment la remarque, qu'il jugeait d'ailleurs assez déplaisante, le ramena au souvenir de cette première fois et il eut tout à coup beaucoup moins envie d'elle.

- Bon où est le problème alors ? demanda Patricia en reprenant ses lèvres.

Miraculeusement une chouette toqua à ce moment là à la fenêtre et la blonde se décolla de lui avec un cri perçant.

- Quelle horreur ! Je déteste les oiseaux !

Ron se retint de lui demander comment on pouvait détester les oiseaux et vivre dans le monde sorcier. En réalité, il se sentait étonnamment soulagé de l'intervention du volatile. Il se leva prestement du lit et alla décrocher le parchemin fixé à la patte de la chouette. Il reconnut avec surprise l'écriture d'Hermione sur l'enveloppe. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était de la télépathie ! A croire qu'elle avait deviné qu'il avait besoin d'une diversion. L'idée qu'elle aurait pu consciemment essayer d'empêcher ce qui allait se passer entre lui et Patricia lui plaisait particulièrement, même s'il elle était totalement irréaliste.

- Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Patricia tandis qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe.

- Je regarde ce qu'il y a dedans.

La jeune fille se leva furieuse et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard abasourdi de Ron

- Et bien quand tu auras décidé l'ordre de priorité entre m'embrasser et lire ton courrier tu me préviendras, cria-t-elle en claquant le battant.

Il n'était décidemment pas doué avec les filles et surtout assez soulagé qu'elle s'en aille. Déroulant le parchemin, il lut la lettre un grand sourire accroché au visage.

_Cher Ron,_

_Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveaux amis, je me permets de t'écrire. Si je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'a présent c'est que je considérais que ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Mais laissons cet épisode malheureux tomber dans l'oubli, il ne mérite pas que nous nous ignorions._

Episode malheureux ?

_J'ai été ravie de vous voir Harry et toi, mais je ne pense pas que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, étant donné le temps que me prennent les révisions._

Oui évidemment ! De ce point de vue là rien n'avait changé.

_Envoie moi de tes nouvelles, cela me fera plaisir. Et remercie Harry pour son "délicieux repas"._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione_

Ron replia le parchemin, songeur. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou heureux de son contenu. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient vraiment être ami ? Il en doutait mais il valait mieux essayer. Tout plutôt que de ne pas la revoir. Il était même près à supporter son petit ami et à faire semblant que cela ne le gênait pas, tant il venait de prendre conscience, après ces longs mois sans elle à se dire qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, qu'il ne supporterait jamais d'être loin d'elle.

Décidé, il sortit du parchemin et une plume et s'appliqua à tracer de belles lettres plutôt que son griffonnage habituel.

_Chère Hermione,_

Autant se calquer sur sa lettre.

_Merci pour ta lettre, c'est agréable d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'imagine sans mal en train de réviser toute la journée ! Cela d'ailleurs doit te faire bizarre de n'avoir plus Harry et moi pour t'emprunter tes notes. Au fond, je suis sûr que cela te manque. En tout cas moi tu me manques._

Hum, il ne fallait pas aller trop dans cette direction.

_De mon côté, au magasin tout se passe bien même si Georges est un patron intransigeant._

Sujet boulot épuisé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pourvoir écrire ensuite ?

_J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi qu'Anthony._

Très bon ça ! Autant faire le mec désintéressé.

_Ne travaille pas trop c'est mauvais pour la santé._

Bon il était temps de finir la lettre.

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ron, dit le crétin roux._

On pouvait embrasser amicalement, non ? Le principal c'était qu'elle le croit parce que de son côté c'était tout sauf amical. Il devait se faire à cette idée. Après avoir envoyer la lettre, il se sentit soudain très mal et peu désireux de se retrouver seul. Prit d'une soudaine impulsion, il attrapa donc son manteau et sortit dehors en se disant que décidément il n'était pas cohérent avec lui-même.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il traversait le hall vers sa chambre il fut arrêté par un Harry qui avait un petit sourire au lèvre.

- Dis donc tu étais où ?

- Chez Patricia.

Harry parcouru la tenue de son ami et Ron se rendit compte, mortifié qu'il avait remis sa chemise à l'envers. Pour effacer le sourire narquois du brun il déclara :

- Si tu veux tout savoir c'était pas mal, elle est... très expérimentée, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, qui de toute façon semblait très gêné et peu enclin à poursuivre le sujet, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand la porte fut fermée, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Son regard erra sur le sol et s'attarda sur la lettre d'Hermione qui y trainait.

Il se détestait.

_à suivre..._

* Je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui

Complètement réveillé

Dans un lit vide

Fixant une pièce vide

Je suis le seul responsable

De l'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui

Et maintenant mourir ne me semble pas si cruel

Et oh, je ne sais pas quoi dire

Et je ne sais plus rien de toute façon

Je me déteste de t'avoir perdu

Je le vois si clairement

Je me déteste de t'avoir perdu

Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu te regardes dans un miroir

Et que tu y vois la cause de son absence


	10. Love is a losing game

Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Amy Winehouse.

Charliee3216 : Contente que tu trouves qu'elles s'accordent bien parce que je me donne du mal pour que ça colle ! Et Patricia et Anthony ils sont gentils... Moi je les aime bien.

Elythie : Merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas... :)

AlchemyBetweenThem : Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 10 : Love is a losing game**

_One I wish I never played_

_Oh, what a mess we made_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game *_

* * *

- Tiens Ron prend la, proposa Bill.

Le jeune homme grimaça et attrapa à contre cœur le bébé que lui tendait son frère. Passé son appréhension, il dut reconnaitre que le nourrisson, avec ses grands yeux bleus purs et son duvet blond doré sur le crâne, le mettait étrangement en confiance.

- Waouh elle ressemble tellement à sa mère ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bill eut un sourire ému puis fut appelé par une Fleur qui semblait en avoir assez de discuter avec toutes les grandes tantes Weasley. Il s'éloignât donc non sans faire promettre à Ron de faire attention. Ce dernier s'assit dans un canapé pourpre, son précieux chargement toujours dans ses bras.

- Dis donc c'est que tu es lourde quand même ! Tonton Ron préfère s'asseoir.

- Tonton Ron ?

Il leva les yeux et reconnut, horrifié, Hermione qui souriait, éblouissante dans sa robe rouge.

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il avec aplomb.

Mieux fallait faire face que se ridiculiser encore plus. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui et il sentit sa cuisse frôler la sienne. Pourquoi cela lui donnait l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans un bain brûlant ? Cela ne devrait pas être permis de ressentir autant sans que ce soit réciproque. La jeune fille chatouilla le ventre du bébé en chantonnant :

- Victoire, Victoire ! Gouzi gouzi !

- Tu te moques mais tu es pire que moi !

Ils se sourirent. C'était étrange de voir à quel point leur relation était devenue normale et calme. Depuis les vacances de Pâques, ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres, se racontant l'un l'autre leur quotidien, mais omettant soigneusement de parler de Patricia et d'Anthony.

- Tu vas bien toi ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais mais faut que je trouve un endroit où habiter pour juillet, parce qu'apparemment Ginny à prévu de s'installer square Grimmaurd.

- Oh la maison est grande.

Ron la regarda, horrifiée.

- Ouais bien sûr, je vais aller habiter avec eux ! Merci j'ai encore un minimum de dignité !

Ce qu'il ne lui disait pas c'est que la situation commençait à lui peser. Après avoir habiter chez Georges puis chez Harry il avait l'impression d'être un boulet, parasitant amis et famille les uns après les autres. Avec son travail au magasin, il n'avait toujours pas les moyens de se prendre un appartement.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi.

Ron mit du temps à comprendre la phrase tant elle lui paraissait improbable. Hermione venait de _lui_ proposer d'habiter chez elle. Il eut un long moment d'absence, son cerveau essayant tant bien que mal d'assimiler l'information.

- Chez toi ?

- Cela te parait si absurde ? On est amis, c'est normal de s'entraider. Et puis je suis sûre que cela ne dérangera pas Anthony.

Il l'avait oublié celui là. Mais habiter avec elle, est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment y arriver ? À entendre le ton d'Hermione, la proposition était naturelle et certainement pas ambigüe - de sa part en tout cas. Mais pourrait-il vraiment supporter de vivre avec elle en simple ami, pire de la voir faire sa vie avec Anthony jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'installe et qu'il soit obligé de partir ? De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou retourner au Terrier. Quitte à continuer son état de boulet, autant aller chez Hermione. L'image de Patricia s'imposa alors à lui. Elle n'allait clairement pas être contente ! Elle qui lui avait déjà proposer de nombreuses fois de ne venir s'installer chez elle. Sauf que Ron ne savait plus trop où il en était dans leur relation et il sentait au fond de lui que ce ne serait définitivement pas une bonne idée de s'installer avec elle. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille blonde qui discutait avec Angelina et Georges à l'autre bout du salon. Il était horrible. Même si elle n'était pas parfaite, elle l'aimait sûrement sincèrement vu sa propension à accepter ses silences, ses non-dits et ses mufleries. Un miracle, vu que lui-même se supportait à peine.

Hermione suivit son regard mais ne dit rien, bien trop fine pour interrompre ses pensées.

- D'accord... finit par souffler Ron, toujours en regardant Patricia.

À ce moment là, Ginny et Harry, un verre à la main, demandèrent l'attention de l'assemblée.

- Je propose de lever mon verre à la venue de Victoire dans la famille Weasley ! commença Ginny.

Des exclamations accueillirent cette déclaration. Elle poursuivit :

- Même si sa couleur de cheveux n'est pas parfaite, nous l'aimons quand même et sommes ravis de la compter parmi nous.

Il y eut des rires dans l'assemblée.

- Mais j'aimerais faire une autre déclaration. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'une autre personne dans notre famille.

Ron sentit son cœur faire un bond : Ginny était enceinte ! Il allait tuer Harry. Comment avait-il osé !

- Tiens moi ce truc, dit-il à Hermione en lui fourrant Victoire dans les bras.

- Truc ? s'indigna la jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer que Ginny, attrapant la main de Harry, dit d'une voix que Ron qualifia de complètement niaise :

- Nous allons nous marier...

Un silence accueilli ce discours et Ron entendit Hermione émettre un petit cri d'étonnement à côté de lui. La plupart des invités ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, un peu choqué par la nouvelle vu le jeune âge de Ginny, ce fut un soulagement général de voir Molly fondre sur son futur gendre et l'enlacer, le visage couvert de larmes.

Ron de son côté n'avait pas encore décidé de l'attitude à adopter. Il n'en eut pas le temps car Patricia qui s'était précipité vers lui l'enlaça en lançant :

- Oh mon amour, c'est tellement romantique !

Affreusement gêné, Ron le fut encore plus quand elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Hermione, soudain distante, se leva prestement et alla rendre leur fille à Bill et Fleur. Patricia prit donc la place laissée vacante et se colla au roux. Après cette intervention de sa petite amie, il fut difficile à Ron de dire autre chose que "félicitation" à Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient approché de lui. Harry, soulagé de sa réaction, lui sourit.

- Et vous c'est pour quand ? intervint Ginny avec une ironie que Ron fut le seul à déceler.

C'est elle qu'il allait tuer... Il savait que sa sœur détestait profondément Patricia. Toujours persuadée que Ron étant fait pour Hermione, il était pour elle complètement stupide de rester avec celle qu'elle avait qualifié de "greluche décérébrée". Ron se racla la gorge non sans lancer des regards furieux à sa sœur :

- Oulà, on n'en est peut-être pas encore là.

- Ron ne te sens pas obligé de partir de la maison, tu peux rester avec nous, intervint Harry, désireux de faire diversion.

- Non mais c'est bon, Hermione m'a proposé de m'héberger, répondit le roux.

Grossière erreur. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Patricia à ses côtés. Il était mort. Ginny, ravit de l'annonce, lança à cette dernière sarcastiquement :

- Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- J'ai confiance en Ronald, répondit Patricia, visiblement ébranlée par la nouvelle.

Elle se leva néanmoins et partit en lançant un regard de reproche au roux. Une de fois de plus Ron se sentit complètement nul. De son côté, Harry se fit alpaguer par Molly et Arthur et le jeune homme se retrouva seul avec sa sœur.

- Alors comme ça tu va habiter avec Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Alors comme ça tu vas te marier ? répliqua le roux sur le même ton.

- Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton petit jeu, réponds plutôt à ma question !

Ron grogna que cela ne la regarderait pas et la rousse soupira.

- C'est ça ton problème, Ron, tu ne fais jamais les choses dans le bon ordre...

Il le savait bien. Il se contenta donc de répéter son leitmotiv.

- Je n'y peux rien, cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

Ginny lui frappa l'épaule sans ménagement.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de faire ta loque et prendre ta vie en main ? On va faire un marché toi et moi. Si dans un mois tu n'as pas avoué à Hermione que tu es fou amoureux d'elle et que tu crèves d'envie de faire ta vie avec elle...

Ron protesta mais Ginny lui fit les gros yeux.

- Ose le nier !

Elle poursuivit :

- ... je lui dis moi même ! Mais crois moi, il vaut bien mieux que ce soit qui te le fasses.

Mais c'était une peste cette fille ! Elle ne comprenait rien à rien ! C'était finit entre lui et Hermione, il avait essayé de nombreuses fois et il avait lamentablement échoué.

- Tu ne comprends rien, elle est avec Anthony maintenant ! Regarde les ils on l'air bien ensemble, non ? De quel droit j'irais gâcher ça alors que de toute évidence je ne suis pas doué pour la rendre heureuse.

Il lui désigna Hermione qui riait dans les bras d'Anthony. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais autant détesté le jeune homme qu'à ce moment là.

- Oh arrêtes, répliqua la rousse, elle est aussi bien avec lui que toi avec l'autre scroutt. C'est dingue que tu sois toujours avec elle d'ailleurs, après Fleur et Lavande je pensais que tu aurais compris que les blondes ne sont définitivement pas faites pour toi.

Évidemment. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui était faite pour lui.

- S'il-te-plait Ron essaye encore une fois. Juste une fois.

Elle se leva ensuite et lui dit solennellement :

- Parce que je ne vais certainement pas te laisser gâcher ta vie avec l'autre imbécile décolorée.

Ces paroles lui laissèrent un goût amer. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui sauf qu'il était tellement persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à récupérer Hermione que cela lui semblait complètement stupide de lâcher Patricia. Est-ce qu'on pouvait sortir avec une fille juste pour ne pas être tout seul ? Il n'était surement pas le premier mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal. Oui c'était mal, mais cela valait mieux que rien. Tout plutôt que la solitude quand il était entouré d'autant de couple heureux. Rien que dans cette pièce ils étaient nombreux à lui balancer à la tête leur bonheur écœurant : ses parents, Bill et Fleur, Georges et Angelina, Harry et Ginny et surtout Hermione et Anthony. Sa vie professionnelle était déjà si peu reluisante, qu'il n'allait certainement pas en plus passer pour un raté sentimental.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Patricia revenir vers lui.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller habiter chez cette pouffe ! Mais enfin Ronnie je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais venir chez moi !

- Qui est-ce que tu viens de traiter de pouffe ? dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage de Patricia se décomposa. Ses grands yeux noirs s'emplirent de larmes.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ! Oh oui c'est ça, j'en étais sûr ! Et bien va avec elle puisque tu l'aimes !

- Mais non ! protesta Ron, qui n'avait surtout pas envie que leur dispute éveille l'attention.

Il la prit dans ses bras, vaine tentative de la consoler.

- Mais enfin Pat', tu sais bien que je fais ça pour nous ! C'est encore trop tôt pour qu'on habite ensemble et je veux d'abord construire quelque chose avec toi avant d'aller plus loin.

Il était assez fier de son petit discours mais la jeune fille, visiblement complètement imperméable à ce raisonnement, le fixa et dit :

- C'est très simple Ronnie, soit tu viens chez moi, soit c'est fini entre nous.

Stop. Qu'est-ce qui se passait là ? Ron n'avait pas l'habitude des ruptures brutales, pas l'habitude d'autant de franchise dans une relation. Cela s'était simplement complètement déliter entre lui et Lavande puis entre lui et Hermione. Lui n'avait jamais été capable de rompre avec quelqu'un.

- Alors ? la pressa-t-il

Elle lui demandait de choisir entre elle et Hermione ? C'était impossible ! Il n'hésita même pas, mettant à la poubelle toutes ses résolutions sur le fait qu'il valait mieux être avec elle que seul.

- Alors c'est finit.

Quitte à ce que sa vie soit ratée, autant la rater jusqu'au bout. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit un minimum cohérent avec ses choix. Alors bien sûr il se prit une énorme claque devant toute sa famille et Hermione, bien sûr il dut supporter les moqueries de ses frères pour le reste de la journée, mais cela avait-il vraiment une importance ? Il allait voir Hermione tous les jours, il serait libre de la séduire, libre de toute attache et d'une manière ou d'une autre tout serait finis dans un mois.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

_à suivre..._

* Déjà j'aimerais ne jamais avoir joué

Oh, quel gâchis que nous avons fait

Et maintenant, la dernière image

L'amour est un jeu perdant


	11. Wake me up

Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic.

**Elythie** : Huhum la question est : est-ce qu'Hermione a vraiment besoin d'être séduite par Ron... ^^

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Oh non pauvre Patricia, moi je trouvais qu'elle avait du courage de rester avec Ron.

**AlchemyBetweenThem** : N'est-ce pas ? D'autant que normalement Victoire est sensé naître un peu plus tard mais bon, on va pas chipoter pour quelque mois.

**Charliee3216** : De l'action, yep sans aucun doute. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson d'Ed Sheeran.

**Chapitre 11 : Wake me up**

_And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles_

'_Cos maybe you're loveable and maybe you're my snowflake_

_And you should never cut your hair 'cos I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me_

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up *_

* * *

Ron fut réveillé par la violente lumière verte, typique de l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette. Pourquoi donc avait-il oublier de fermer sa porte la veille ! Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, ce lit de camp était bien trop inconfortable pour cela. Mais, par Merlin, pourquoi Hermione avait-elle choisit d'aller au travail un samedi ? Pour Ron c'était une aberration totale. La jeune fille avait rapidement trouvé un poste au ministère - ses douzes Optimals aux ASPICS devaient avoir joués - au département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques, et ce travail était visiblement très prenant. De toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, il l'avait à peine aperçue. Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller en grognant. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, le jeune homme se leva et traversa le salon pied nu. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'appartement d'Hermione, situé en plein cœur du Londres moldu, étaient très confortable ; même ainsi il n'avait pas froid grâce aux épais tapis qui garnissaient le sol. Il ouvrit doucement la porte qui faisait face à la cuisine et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tout était merveilleusement bien rangé, à part des livres trainant ça et là, et une délicieuse odeur régnait. Avisant le lit spacieux, recouvert d'une épaisse couette rouge, il se plongea dedans et s'endormit aussitôt, porté par la chaleur et l'idée que la jeune fille avait été à cette place quelques instants plus tôt. Après tout c'était de la faute d'Hermione s'il s'était réveillé.

Un hurlement rageur le tira de sa torpeur :

- AH OUI ET C'EST QUOI ÇA ?

Se réveillant péniblement, Ron aperçu dans l'embrasure de la porte le visage rouge d'Anthony Goldstein et celui livide d'Hermione. Bizarrement la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que le "Anthony n'y verra pas d'inconvénient" d'Hermione était un peu exagéré. La pensée suivante fut que son petit calcul de probabilité de l'heure de retour d'Hermione était complètement faux.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il a un lit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là !

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile !

Ron se glissa hors du confortable édredon vermeil et tenta d'intervenir. Il avait malheureusement complètement oublié qu'il était en caleçon - un caleçon hideux en plus. Complètement embrumé par le sommeil il n'eut que le temps de voir un poing s'écraser sur sa figure. Hermione poussa un hurlement perçant. Aveuglé par la douleur et le sang qui s'écoulait désormais sur son œil, Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer comme il se devait quand un rayon de lumière argenté jaillit de derrière Anthony et les immobilisa tout deux. Hermione, flamboyante, se tenait la baguette à la main et dit d'une voix forte :

- Vous allez arrêter tout les deux !

Les libérant du maléfice elle poussa sans ménagement Anthony vers la porte de l'appartement. Ron eut juste le temps de l'entendre dire :

- Je ne te dois aucune explication, je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux ! Libre à toi de tirer des conclusions fausses et stupides.

Ils se disputèrent encore un moment, sans qu'il puisse comprendre la teneur exacte de leurs propos, puis la porte claqua violemment. Hermione revint vers sa chambre et trouva Ron toujours au même endroit, le sang s'écoulant de son arcade sourcilière, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupe aucunement.

- J'avais froid, tenta-t-il misérablement. Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que ce soir.

Mais loin de s'énerver, Hermione se précipita vers lui, compatissante :

- Oh Ron tu es blessé ! Assieds toi et surtout ne bouges pas !

Trop content du tour que prenaient les évènements, Ron se laissa soigner par la jeune fille. Malgré la douleur, le moment était plus qu'agréable.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas tout ruiné entre toi et Anthony...

C'était l'exact contraire de ce qu'il pensait, mais le moment était mal choisi pour l'avouer. Hermione poursuivit ses sorts de guérison.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en remettra. Et toi avec Patricia, ça va mieux depuis... euh... l'incident de l'autre jour ?

- Hum c'était un peu plus qu'un incident, on n'est plus ensemble depuis.

- Peut être que ça s'arrangera.

Mais pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi sincère ? Chaque mot de cette teneur le mettait au supplice. Ginny devait avoir tord, c'était définitivement peine perdue entre eux.

- J'en doute, dit Ron d'un air dégagé. Pour se venger, elle a raconté à tout le monde que j'étais gay.

- Et c'est vrai ? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

Vexé, Ron décida se venger. Il se rapprocha donc au maximum de la jeune fille, conscient que sa tenue devait grandement ajouter à son trouble et murmura en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione rougit violemment à ces propos et se leva.

- Bon j'ai finis, dit-elle d'une voix aigüe. Essaye de ne pas trop y toucher et demain ce sera guéri.

Souriant intérieurement, Ron alla s'habiller plus convenablement tandis qu'Hermione commençait à préparer le déjeuner.

- Tu es une vraie marmotte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dormi toute la matinée, commenta-t-elle quand Ron réapparu, plus présentable.

- Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu travailles le samedi matin.

- Moi au moins j'ai de l'ambition ! répondit sèchement Hermione en posant une omelette un peu trop cuite sur la table.

Douché, Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Percevant son malaise, la jeune fille se reprit aussitôt :

- Oh Ron tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! Servir dans un magasin de Farce et Attrape n'a jamais été ton rêve !

Il la regarda et dit d'une voix sombre :

- Peut être que tous les rêves ne se réalisent pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne présentes pas aux sélections pour devenir Auror ? renchérit Hermione sans prendre en compte sa remarque. Je sais que tu en rêvais et Harry m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs places de disponible...

- Parce que c'est trop difficile ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de hausser le ton. Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter.

- Oui je le crois vraiment ! Mais enfin Ron pourquoi tu as aussi peu confiance en toi ?

Parce que tu m'as rejeté. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça. Est-ce que c'était seulement vrai ? Il se souvint comme un lointain souvenir du médaillon qu'il avait détruit. Il était le sixième fils, il était le meilleur ami, pas celui qu'on choisissait, pas celui qui réussissait. Tous ses vieux démons qu'il pensait avoir définitivement enterré refaisaient surface. Ils avaient disparus grâce à Hermione et à son amour et maintenant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus - à seulement espérer qu'elle l'ai un jour aimé - ils revenaient encore plus tenaces.

Le repas se poursuivi sans un mot. Hermione repartit tout de suite après sans donner d'explication et Ron entreprit de s'occuper mais passa finalement la journée à errer dans l'appartement, sans but. Il finit par prendre un livre de quidditch et s'absorba dans sa lecture jusqu'au retour d'Hermione. Cette dernière rentra tard et visiblement ravie de sa soirée.

- Salut, Ron !

- 'lut. Tu faisais quoi ?

- J'étais avec Anthony.

Super. Il la regarda poser son sac et s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

- _"Récits des plus grands matchs de Quidditch_", lu-t-elle sur la couverture. Passionnant.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? insista Ron.

- Oui.

Il n'en saurait pas plus.

- Cool.

Mais à quoi jouait-il ? C'était tout sauf cool. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire torturer par la vision d'Hermione et Anthony filant le parfait amour. Le pari fait avec sa sœur lui revint en mémoire. C'était mal parti. La solution la plus confortable serait d'attendre que le mois passe et que Ginny lui dise la vérité. La semaine n'avait pas été si désagréable si on y regardait bien : Hermione était gentille avec lui et il avait le loisir de la contempler à son aise. Oui mais voilà, rien que le fait de la voir sourire bêtement les yeux dans le vague pour un autre était insupportable.

Il agirait demain. Il était trop lâche pour rompre ce moment de sérénité. Alors qu'il continuait son livre, il vit Hermione, qui devait s'ennuyer lui chatouiller discrètement la plante des pieds.

- Et oh je t'ai vu !

Il s'en suivit une bataille de chatouille, durant laquelle Ron ne se gêna pas pour en profiter un peu. Quand Hermione finit par rendre grâce, elle était allongée sur le canapé, essoufflée, Ron au dessus d'elle. S'ils n'avaient pas été habillés, la situation aurait pu fortement porter à confusion.

- On devrait se relever, dit doucement Hermione en soufflant sur l'une de ses mèches qui la gênait.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans cette position.

Elle le poussa violemment les mains plaquées sur son torse.

- Arrêtes !

- Arrêter quoi ? protesta Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Tes allusions !

Il allait poursuivre dans la mauvaise foi quand le regard sévère d'Hermione l'arrêta :

- S'il-te-plaît Ron, ne ruine pas l'équilibre qu'on a réussi à instaurer.

- Ah oui, l'équilibre, grogna Ron. Nous amis.

Il était fatigué, il en avait marre d'être repoussé. Prenant son livre, il repartit dans sa chambre. S'allongeant sur le lit de camp si peu confortable il reprit sa lecture, évitant de penser à Hermione de l'autre côté de la porte.

_" ... l'attrapeur fond alors sur le vif d'or mais est stoppé par un cognard fort bien placé quelques instants avant que sa main ne se referme dessus. Le score est de 100 à 150 ! Sous la foule en délire, il effectue alors un périlleux looping et..."_

Le livre lui tomba des mains. Non pas qu'il fut inintéressant mais les évènements de la soirée le chamboulaient bien trop pour qu'il puisse s'y absorber. Hermione avait été incroyablement claire : elle ne souhaitait que son amitié et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer un tel mur et surtout il se sentait complètement découragé. Demain, il irait trouver Ginny pour la convaincre que le pari était caduc et qu'elle ne devrait rien dire. Lui de son côté s'en irait habiter ailleurs - il ne savait pas encore où - et le dossier Hermione serait définitivement fermé. Après plusieurs heures à ruminer, il finit par trouver le sommeil. Ce dernier fut lourd et peu reposant, tant il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans ses draps. Il en fut tiré pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois pas violemment mais au contraire de la façon la plus agréable qui soit : des lèvres douces caressaient les siennes. Persuadés, qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il ne protesta pas et entrouvrit la bouche, pour accueillir la langue étrangère qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Etreint d'une émotion nouvelle, il enlaça l'inconnue de ses mains, les faisant parcourir son dos à la peau si douce. Inhalant son odeur, l'idée selon laquelle ces sensations étaient beaucoup trop précises pour être irréelles fit lentement son chemin dans son esprit.

Hermione était en train de l'embrasser. Peu désireux de comprendre le pourquoi du comment et voulant simplement profiter de l'instant, il se redressa pour mieux l'enlacer. Alanguie, la jeune fille était pressée sur son torse tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux roux. Elle finit pourtant par rompre l'étreinte à contre cœur. Posant son front sur celui du jeune homme qui, éperdu de bonheur, caressait son visage avec dévotion, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Ron...

Jamais son prénom n'avait été prononcé avec tant de tendresse. Elle était vraiment la seule à le faire se sentir aussi... unique. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis elle reprit la parole.

- Oh Ron je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du.

- Si ! Au contraire ! dit précipitamment le roux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, avec toi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler... J'ai essayé de lutter mais il ne s'est pas passé un instant depuis que tu es ici sans que je n'aie eu envie de t'embrasser.

Le cœur de Ron dansait la samba. Il avait chaud, il était bien, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Mais dans toute cette euphorie une question subsistait : si elle disait vrai pourquoi s'était-elle remis avec Anthony ?

- Et Anthony ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en le regardant tristement.

Un froid mordant avait remplacé la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait quelques instants plus tôt. Se levant brusquement, il lui fit face.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi comme cela ! Mais enfin je n'ai pas rêvé tu viens de m'embrasser ! Comment tu peux rester avec lui après ça ?

- Cela ne change rien...

- Mais arrêtes de dire ça ! Evidemment que ça change tout !

- Je ne te fais pas confiance Ron.

C'était un cauchemar. Comment pouvait-elle le rendre aussi heureux puis aussi malheureux dans un laps de temps si court ? Repérant une pile d'objet qui trainait sur la commode près de son lit, il les balança tous par terre dans un geste rageur. Hermione se leva à son tour, gagné par son énervement :

- Mais comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? cria-t-elle. L'année dernière tu m'as trahie Ron ! Tu ne t'es jamais expliqué, tu m'as ignorée pendant de long mois et ensuite tu me dis que tu m'aimes ? Mais on ne fait pas cela à quelqu'un qu'on aime !

Sa voix se brisa.

- Si tu savais le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour te pardonner. Aujourd'hui, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je suis heureuse avec Anthony et tu me demandes de tout laisser tomber pour toi ? Ce n'est pas juste.

Attrapant ses cheveux roux dans un mouvement de désespoir, Ron se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir, il s'en voulait aussi, mais se trompait sur un point : oui, il l'aimait. Hermione reprit d'une voix morne :

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu t'en ailles demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand Ron l'attrapa par le bras. Essayant désespérément de se souvenir des mots de Ginny, il déclara en regardant ses yeux chocolat :

- Tu ne connais pas mes sentiments et ce sont les mêmes depuis la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé.

Non ce n'était pas cela ! Voyant son air las, il paniqua à l'idée de la perdre. Les mots !

- Je suis fou amoureux de toi Hermione et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés.

_à suivre..._

* Et je devrais te faire couler un bain chaud et le remplir de bulles

Parce que peut-être que tu es aimable et peut-être que tu es mon flocon de neige

Et tu ne devrais jamais couper tes cheveux parce que j'aime la façon dont tu les enlèves d'un petit geste de ton épaule

Et tu ne sauras jamais combien tu es belle à mes yeux

Mais peut-être que je suis juste amoureux quand tu me réveilles


	12. Je suis quand même là

Réponse au reviews :

**Amand'ArtS'Creations** : Bah quand même Ron est assez horrible avec elle donc je la trouve plutôt sympa... Drago&Hermione je sais que ça plait à pas mal de gens mais perso j'en suis revenue et je préfère 1000 fois Ron&Hermione ^^

**Charliee3216** : Happy end ? Haha réponse dans ce chapitre ! (oui je n'allais pas donner la réponse dès le début :) )

**Elythie** : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci pour ton soutien régulier à cette fic !

**AlchemyBetweenThem** : En effet, ça ne s'oublie pas en 5 minutes mais Ron-Ron commence enfin à agir au lieu de décrépir dans son coin !

**narutine** : Merci ! Toutes les réponses dans ce chap ^^

Pour finir un énorme merci à tout les reviewers, ceux qui n'ont laissé qu'un petit message encouragement comme ceux qui postaient fidèlement. C'est toujours super motivant !

Last but not least le titre vient d'une chanson de Patrick Bruel. (Je ne pensais pas un jour utiliser une chanson de Bruel pour ma fic mais il faut dire que les paroles collent particulièrement bien). Fallait bien finir par une chanson en français, ça devenait beaucoup trop prétentieux tout ces titres en anglais...

**Chapitre 12 : Je suis quand même là**

_Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile, de voir l'homme qu'on aime si fragile._

_Je sais bien que j'ai ma part, dans le froid de ton regard._

_Je t'ai trahie peut-être, je me suis menti sûrement._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais être, mais qui le sait vraiment..._

_(...)_

_Je suis quand même là... Je suis quand même là..._

_Même immobile, même maladroit._

_Malgré tous mes retards, on vit la même histoire._

_Maintenant je suis là... Si tu veux de moi._

* * *

Il y a des mots que l'on pouvait regretter avant même d'avoir fini de les prononcer, parce qu'ils étaient faux, parce qu'ils dépassaient la pensée. De ceux là Ron en avait fait très souvent l'expérience, on pouvait même dire que ces ceux qu'ils connaissaient le mieux. Mais ce dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience c'est de regretter des mots justes, parce qu'ils étaient trop vrais, trop fort, parce que c'était trop se dévoiler.

Hermione le regardait, bouleversée, dans son vieux pyjama, que Ron trouvait d'ailleurs complètement hideux. Puis il y eut un mouvement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pusse dire qui l'avait amorcé en premier, et l'horrible pyjama fut enlevé, jeté au sol et remplacé par les mains douces et avides de Ron. Enfin, elle l'embrassait sans retenue, enfin les barrières et les doutes qui subsistaient entre eux tombaient. Entre deux baisers Hermione lui souffla :

- On serait mieux dans mon lit...

Souriant, Ron la prit donc dans ses bras et la porta, tels deux jeunes mariés, jusqu'à sa chambre. La déposant délicatement dans son lit, il la rejoint rapidement.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Un aveu simple et évident. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à se le dire et l'autre partie à se le prouver.

Au matin, Ron se réveilla avec une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Il était au côté d'Hermione et celle-ci dormait profondément. Mais cela ne pouvait être comme l'année dernière, cela devait être différent : tant de chose avaient changé. Comme il était absolument incapable d'attendre une minute de plus sans être fixé, il la réveilla par une multitude de baisers sur son visage.

- Arrêtes Pattenrond, grogna Hermione en se retournant.

Son chat. Elle l'avait pris pour son chat. C'était une blague ! Hermione se réveilla alors complètement et regarda Ron.

- Ah je me disais aussi que cela ne pouvait pas être lui, je l'ai laissé chez mes parents.

Puis voyant l'air vexé de Ron elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Bien évidemment, le roux ne mit pas longtemps à lui pardonner. Caressant ses bras, ses doigts s'égarèrent dans son cou, sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert. Le moment de plénitude fut violemment abrégé quand il sentit l'horrible cœur en or d'Anthony sous ses mains. Sentant que Ron s'était figé, Hermione suivit son regard et soupira.

- Il faut que je lui dise aujourd'hui.

Pouvait-on se réjouir du malheur des autres ? Ron décida que oui si cela concernait un ex d'Hermione. Cette dernière cacha son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- J'ai trompé mon petit-copain.

Bien évidemment Ron faillit lui dire que cela n'avait aucune importance. Il se retint à temps en réalisant que si c'était vrai pour tout les autres, cela ne l'était pas pour lui. Désireux d'alléger l'atmosphère il la chatouilla donc doucement.

- Femme infidèle, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête et fit une tête que Ron jugea complètement adorable, même si ce n'était clairement pas l'effet recherché. Puis pris d'un doute affreux il lui demanda :

- A ce propos, Anthony et toi vous avez déjà... Enfin tu comprends...

- Non, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand elle répliqua :

- Et toi ? Avec... Patricia.

- Hum... Oui, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il ne s'attendait pas à celle là ! Voyant que la brune se renfrognait il la rassura aussitôt :

- Et c'était complètement nul. Si tu veux tout savoir, un seul de tes baisers me fait mille fois plus d'effet que toute une nuit avec elle.

Il conclu ces mots en l'embrassant.

- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails, bougonna Hermione, touchée malgré elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme un rêve. S'ils ne quittèrent le lit que pour se restaurer, Ron déclara que c'était la meilleure journée de toute sa vie. Le soir venu, il eut quand même un léger doute en réalisant que de tout le jour ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur passé et qu'il restait malgré tout quelques explications qu'ils se devaient d'avoir. Il évacua ce problème, le remettant au lendemain même si cela lui laissa un sentiment de malaise diffus.

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla seul dans l'appartement et alla au magasin de Farce et Attrape. Après une longue discussion avec Georges, il obtint un jour de repos et se dirigea vers le ministère de la magie. Dans le hall, la vue de l'horrible statue de Harry trônait toujours, ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea, décidé, vers le niveau deux.

- Département de la justice magique, annonça la voix.

Le roux croisa Dawlish dans les couloirs et lui fit un signe de tête. Heureusement, il parvint au bureau des Aurors sans croiser Harry. Même si le jeune homme aurait été ravi de voir son meilleur ami il préférait ne pas ébruiter sa tentative, en cas d'échec. L'entretien se passa bien et il fut convoqué pour les épreuves pratiques le surlendemain. Il allait devoir demander un autre jour à Georges même si cela ne poserait sûrement aucun problème, tant ce dernier était ravi de la décision de son frère.

Comme il était l'heure du déjeuner, Ron décida de faire une surprise à Hermione et descendit au niveau quatre. Il ne savait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée mais c'est ce que l'on faisait quand on était ensemble, non ? Et il voulait vraiment lui prouver par tous les moyens possibles qu'il était sérieux.

- Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, annonça la voix qui commençait à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs du roux.

Cherchant le bureau des Elfes de Maison où travaillait Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte et la vit s'affairant à son bureau. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté de la voir ainsi, parlant à ses collègues, triant des dossiers. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait-elle bien l'aimer ? Cela resterait un mystère pour lui. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le bureau, il aperçu un homme au cheveux bruns, de dos. Hermione le rejoint et l'homme plaça une main sur sa taille. Quand il se retourna, il reconnu en l'homme Anthony Goldstein. Abasourdi, Ron recula d'un pas et les regarda sortir du bureau sans qu'eux ne le voient. En l'apercevant Anthony lança :

- Toujours là toi ? Tu as... un problème avec ton elfe de maison peut-être ?

Hermione, pris de court par la situation lui lançait des regards désespérés.

- Non c'est avec toi que j'ai un problème, cracha Ron.

C'était très puéril, mais plus fort que lui. Rien que le fait de voir le brun toucher Hermione lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

- Stop ! intervint la jeune fille. S'il-te-plait Ron attends moi ici, on va juste déjeuner puis je reviens.

Elle continuait à le regarder fixement tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient.

- T'as compris le rouquin ? Tu restes ici et tu ne fais pas d'histoire.

Non mais il le cherchait là ?

- _Stupefix_ !

Il s'en suivit un duel de sorts plus désagréables que dangereux : Anthony se retrouva avec des pustules sur tout le corps tandis que les bras de Ron étaient changés en tentacules. Une brigade de sorcier-vigiles déboula très vite et Ron se retrouva enfermé dans une cellule du ministère.

Regardant les murs gris et froid, Ron soupira. Il était malheureux et il avait toujours des tentacules. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle encore avec ce type ? Et si elle changeait d'avis, si elle décidait de ne plus lui faire confiance ? Après avoir passé un si merveilleux dimanche, être de nouveau assailli de doutes était particulièrement difficile pour le jeune homme.

Au bout d'un temps qui paru une éternité à Ron, Hermione débarqua enfin dans sa cellule, l'air particulièrement exaspéré.

- C'est bon, j'ai réussi à tout arranger tu peux sortir.

- Super ! Tu me libères de ce truc ?

Ron lui montra ses tentacules mais Hermione croisa les bras.

- Je ne pense pas non.

Les appendices de poulpe retombèrent mollement sur les flancs du jeune homme. Elle était peut-être plus énervée que prévu.

- Un duel dans le ministère de la magie ? Sérieusement Ron ? Pourquoi tu te comportes toujours comme un gamin ?

- Il m'a provoqué ! répondit Ron d'un ton indigné.

- Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais ?

Ils se regardèrent, aussi énervé l'un que l'autre et Ron sentit la situation lui échapper. Il savait que le problème était plus profond.

- Pourquoi tu es toujours avec lui ?

- Je ne suis plus avec lui !

Bon c'était déjà cela. Hermione poursuivit :

- Je n'allais pas lui envoyer un hibou ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que l'on se voie.

Ron grogna en signe d'assentiment. Le raisonnement était juste. Il se sentit soulagé sauf que c'était au tour d'Hermione de poser les questions :

- Pourquoi tu es parti ce matin là ?

Voilà ils y étaient. Ron savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Il aurait juste préféré que ce soit dans un environnement un peu plus favorable qu'une cellule du ministère.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui en Australie et pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

Il n'était pas le seul à être en tort et il tenait à ce que la discussion soit équilibrée. Il poursuivit :

- J'étais amoureux de toi et tu m'as rejeté. Je pensais te l'avoir suffisamment prouvé mais j'avais l'impression de ne jamais en faire assez. Ce matin là j'ai juste paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi te dire et après la situation a complètement dérapée.

Il s'aperçu qu'Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et lui posa une tentacule sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. Pas sûr que l'effet soit celui escompté.

- Je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas compris, murmura Hermione. Tu crois que ça été facile pour moi ? J'ai passé toute l'année à penser à toi. J'errais dans les couloirs de Poudlard et tout me rappelait ton souvenir. J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu regrettais ce qui s'était passé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne me disais rien. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais à Noël je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse mais en même temps je te détestais tellement pour ce que tu m'avais fait, que je n'arrivais plus à te faire confiance.

Il s'approcha d'elle au maximum et lui dit doucement :

- Quand je doute de tes sentiments, je doute de tout, tu ne peux pas me reprocher cela.

- Je ne te reproche rien.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il l'avait en partie convaincue. Il l'enlaça et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Who ! Il se passe quoi là ! dit alors une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent et reconnurent Harry qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte à laquelle il devait se tenir pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est toi le fou furieux qui s'est battu en duel dans les couloirs du ministère ?

- Oui...

- Et tu as des tentacules de poulpe ?

- Oui.

- Et tu es en train d'embrasser Hermione ?

- Euh... oui.

Harry les regarda encore un moment puis soupira.

- La situation est trop compliquée pour moi je refuse de comprendre, si on allait plutôt boire une bièraubeurre ?

- Vendu ! lança Hermione qui s'empressa de libérer Ron du maléfice.

Juste avant de sortir Harry attrapa le bras de Ron.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça mon vieux, je crois que tu dois tout m'expliquer.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- On a tout notre temps !

Ron sourit à la dernière phrase. Oui ils avaient tout leur temps et l'avenir lui paraissait plus engageant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sur le chemin Hermione lui demanda :

- Mais au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais au ministère ?

- J'ai passé un entretien pour devenir Auror.

Harry et Hermione poussèrent des cris de joies puis le brun soupira :

- Non mais regardez nous, qui aurait cru qu'on finirait tout les trois au ministère ?

- Je n'y suis pas encore, commenta Ron.

Hermione lui serra le bras qu'elle tenait depuis un bon moment.

- Ne dis pas ça, moi je suis persuadée que tu vas réussir.

Ron la regarda et souris. A ses côtés il se sentait en effet capable de déplacer des dragons.

- Quoique à nous trois, on arriveras peut être à faire enlever cette horrible statue... dit Harry songeur.

Il ajouta :

- Mais au fait on est aussi tous des Weasley maintenant ?

- Je vous avais dit qu'un jour les Weasley domineraient le monde ! dit Ron d'un air supérieur. C'est notre but ultime !

Hermione lui chuchota :

- Hey je n'ai pas encore dit oui !

- Et moi je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question...

_Fin_

**Voilà, c'est la fin. J'ai adoré écrire cette fic, j'espère donc que vous avez aimé la lire. Une petite illustration de fin se trouve sur mon profil.**

**Vous pourrez y trouver également tout mes projets à venir dont peut être cette fic en POV Hermione. Cependant, je vais d'abord me concentrer sur "Le destin de Lily" que j'ai un peu délaissé pour celle là... (Honte à moi.)**

**Mynimus**


End file.
